The Fall of Blue Flame
by CrazeeAzula
Summary: FINALLY DONE! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! Azula goes crazy and devises a plan that includes finding her mom. The gang finds out and tries to catch up to her. What will happen? Read to find out! Hints of Zutara and Tokka in this story. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: The Cell: Part I

Chapter 1: The Cell

PRINCESS Azula of the Fire Nation sat in her jail cell, thinking about the events that had happened this past week. Her only two friends, Mai and Ty Lee, had betrayed her, she had barely survived at the Western Air Temple, she had been appointed Firelord by her own father, she had been defeated in an Agni Kai by her own brother, and she had been cursed with a vision of her own mother.

Her mother… those two words haunted her like never before. She looked around her at the condition of her cell. It was dark and cold. The bricks making up the wall were chipped and moldy. The stench of the cell was unbearable. It was so small that there was only room for her to sit on the ground: no bed, no chair.

As she looked out into the darkness, she saw her mother's face again. The face of Princess Ursa: a loving mother that gave all she could to protect her two children. Azula jerked back and closed her eyes. When she opened them again, the face was gone.

Azula's mind began to race. She thought about what Ursa had said to her in her vision. Had Ursa really loved her? How could that possibly be? No, that couldn't be true. Azula was a monster that couldn't be loved. She could only be feared. Fear was the key to her own sanity.

She then remembered Mai and Ty Lee. She thought she had control over them: that they feared her enough to do whatever she would say. But it turned out that she didn't have enough of their fear to control them. They had turned on her and betrayed her "trust". The two people she had been able to rely on for help had stabbed her in the back. No one could be trusted…

And then she thought of her dad. The one person who had been proud of her… for being evil. She was evil, after all. She had only the thoughts of a victorious, war-mongering Fire Nation in her heart (if she even had one).

And last, she thought of Zuko. Her brother. Her enemy. And now, her ruler. He had defeated her for the throne. How, was the question. How could he, a mere firebender, beat her, a firebending prodigy, who uses careful tactics, blue flame, and lightning while fighting? It wasn't possible! How could she have lost? She was obviously stronger than him. He couldn't beat her. What did she do wrong?

Some voices interrupted her thoughts. They were faint, and they seemed to be in her head. They were saying: _Azula, Azula, you must restore balance to the Fire Nation. You must break out of this cell! You must redeem yourself! You must become Firelord and kill your brother!!_

At this time, Azula begins to think… _Yes, this is what I must do. Now, all I need is a plan_…

While she is figuring out a plan, she hears a second group of voices. This time, however, they were real, and coming from a different jail cell. They were even fainter than the other ones, so she had to put herself up against the wall to hear them. She heard two voices, and this is what they were saying:

1st Voice: I should count myself lucky that the new Firelord has graced me with his presence in my lowly prison cell.

_It sounds like Zuzu is visiting somebody_… _but who_?

2nd Voice: You should count yourself lucky that the Avatar spared your life.

_Zuko is visiting Ozai??_, she thought to herself. _This should be interesting_…

Zuko: Banishing me was the best thing you could have done for my life. It put me on the right path. Perhaps your time in here can do the same for you.

_Yeah right, it's not going to make a difference for me, _she thought again_._

Ozai: Why are you really here?

Zuko: Because you're going to tell me something: Where is my mother?

At this point, Azula gasped. Did Ozai really know where her mother was? She quieted down and listened for another voice, but it wasn't coming yet. Finally, she heard a last, extremely quiet voice.

Ozai: The Southern Air Temple…

Azula once again gasped, and heard the slamming of a door. She returned to the center of her cell, and her mind once again began to race. This was a perfect chance to find her mother. But what was she to do? She was stuck in a cell that was driving her crazy. Her surroundings were bad enough to make her do anything to get out of there. And then she realized: firebending! Her ticket out of that terrible jail cell, and onward to finding her mother, was firebending herself out of the cell!

But what was she going to do once she got out of there for good, and what would she do when she finally got to her mother?

As she sat there and thought, the cell around her began to influence her thoughts. It only made her think of dark thoughts, thinking of what she would do to her mother once she found her.

And then a thought came to her: the only way to make her truly redeem herself and to regain her own power and honor would be to kill her own mother, and then to kill her brother for the crown. Only then would she be able to restore her sanity and her power on the throne.

Finally, the time was right to take back what she saw as hers: her honor, her power, and her sanity.

And as her full plan began to make itself come through, the cell she was in was watching…


	2. Chapter 2: The Escape

Chapter 2: The Escape

AZULA finished her master plan after 11 minutes of thought provoking and conniving. A genius plan it was to her: the best plan she had ever made, even better to her than her plan in Ba Sing Se to overthrow the Earth King. It consisted of it all: breaking out of prison, stealing airships to get to the Southern Air Temple, killing her mother, going back to the capital of the Fire Nation, killing Zuko, reclaiming the throne for herself, and once again continuing the war. And with every moment of her plan coming together, she became more and more sane: becoming who she had been before her visit to the Boiling Rock.

All she now had to do was wait…

And wait…

And wait…

And wait…

And wait…

She decided to put her master plan into action 2 nights later. Her first step was to escape from her cell…

Obviously, the one way she could escape from her cell was through bending. She began to bend lightning. But all of a sudden, the lightning just vanished! She tried again, but her lightning was deteriorating every time she tried to bend it! What was going on?

So now, she tried to use her firebending. Her fire blasts scar the metal, but they don't make much progress on cutting open the bars. No, she needed lightning! Why wasn't it working? Maybe she should try again…

It didn't work… again. What was she going to do now? Panicking, she threw herself at the bars and fell back onto the floor. They wouldn't budge.

Her plan. Her beautiful plan. It was completely ruined unless she figured out a way to get out. But she was Azula. She was a mastermind of evilness. Of course she would find a way to solve her problem. But it was a problem that would have to wait till the morning…

That night, voices came to Azula in her sleep.

_Azula. Princess Azula. What is the matter with you? Get moving now!_ It was the voice of Lo, one of Azula's past trainers that she had banished before she was defeated by Zuko for the thrown.

_I can't get out, stupid! Don't you think I've tried?_ she said to them. _For some reason, my lightning is faltering every time I try to make it! What can I do to stop this?_

_Azula, you are creative enough to figure this out on your own,_ said her other personal trainer, Li. _You must think back to the technique of lightning itself! What is it centered around? What does it require for you to be able to bend it? Think, Azula, think!_

And during this, Azula was wincing in pain. Something inside her wasn't right… but she didn't know what…

When Azula woke up, she continued to wonder what was wrong. What was wrong with her lightning bending? What was she doing wrong?

And then she thought of it: rage. She was not in her own peace of mind: she was too full of rage! She needed to become calm, cool, and collected again!

So she began her path towards peace of mind… She got herself once again to believe that she controlled others through fear, and that she could not lose battles. She got herself to believe again that she was invincible and that she was the best firebender in the world.

She finished her healing process the next day. That night, she put her plan into action once again. And she began once again by creating lightning. It worked. It was finally time for her to get out of there, once and for all.

She sliced the lightning through the metal bars. They completely fell apart, creating a big hole for her to jump through.

When she got out of the cell and out of the room her cell was in, a guard stopped her, saying:

Guard: What do you think you are doing, Azula? Get back into your cell now, before you regret it!

Azula: I don't think so. I'm going to the Southern Air Temple to find my mother! And you're not going to get in my way!

Azula then created lightning again, and struck the guard in the heart. He fell to the floor, lifeless. The other guards, who had come when the guard demanded her to stop, all ran away. She went into a heap of lightning and killed all of them except for one, who was able to get out.

Azula was back, and she could not be stopped.

AZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZ

The guard that escaped was named Kan. He belonged to a once large family that lived in Omashu at the time of the Fire Nation invasion not too long ago. He had led a major rebellion at the time of the invasion that had failed to hold the Fire Nation. (Note, this is before King Bumi surrenders. In this story, there is one group that fought them without him knowing it.) These people were captured, and since he had been leading it, he was sent to a Fire Nation prison close to the capital city. He had no idea what had happened to Omashu until after the war had ended, when Aang faced the Firelord and had defeated him. When the war ended, he had been let out of jail. He quickly went back to Omashu to see his family.

But when he got there, he found out what had happened to a group of the people of Omashu. When his army had been gathered up, the families of the fighters had gathered where the Fire Nation was stationed, and asked for answers on where their soldiers were going. When the Fire Nation didn't give them answers, they began to protest. It just happened that Princess Azula had been in the city at that time. So, they called her in to see what she could do to stop the crowds. But instead of talking to them or demanding they go home, she killed them all, with her newfound power of lightning. He then found out that his entire family had been part of those protestors, and that they all had been murdered by this monster.

Kan then decided that he no longer had any reason to stay in Omashu. It was too painful for him to stay there, to think of his family and what happened to them. So he decided to go back to the Fire Nation and become a jail guard at the exact Fire Nation prison he had been held at weeks earlier. He had been there only for two days when Azula decided to break out of jail.

When he heard the thunder from the lightning that night, he knew immediately that someone had been trying to break out. When he saw who it was, however, he ran away as fast as he could. He knew he shouldn't mess with this person, who had so vilely killed a whole mob of people back at Omashu. When he heard a second blast of thunder, much louder than the first, he knew he needed to get out before Azula caught up to him.

When he finally got out, he hid behind a tree. It was dark, so when Azula came running out, she didn't see him. He waited until she was a far distance away before walking quickly behind her, still trying not to get caught. While he was walking, he tried to figure out where to go. Who should he tell about Azula breaking out? Only he knew. The rest of the guards were dead. Who should he warn first?

And then he remembered what Azula had said while breaking out. She was going to find her mother. And knowing her, it probably wasn't good for her mother to be found by Azula. So who should he tell about this? And he knew immediately: Firelord Zuko. Zuko was Azula's brother, and therefore had the same mom. If someone would care about Azula's plan, it would be him.

AZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZ

Kan then ran as fast as he could toward the Firelord's palace. When he got there, he knocked on the door. It was Mai who answered the door, and she said:

Mai: Who are you?

Kan: (Quickly and Desperately) My name is Kan. I need to talk to Firelord Zuko immediately!

Mai: Why?

Kan: JUST GET HIM!

Mai: (Rolls Eyes) OK, but this'd better be good.

A minute later, Zuko came to the door.

Zuko: Who are you, and what do you want?

Kan: Firelord, my name is Kan. I am a prison guard at the prison where your sister was staying.

Zuko: Yes, go on.

Kan: I'm here to tell you that she has escaped. She broke out tonight, and has killed all the guards with lightning. I'm the only one that survived. When she broke out, she said she was going to find her mother, and knowing her, it must not be good. Firelord Zuko, you must do something to stop her!


	3. Chapter 3: The Guide

Chapter 3: The Guide

THE DARKNESS OF THE NIGHT overwhelmed Princess Azula as she ran out of the jail. She could barely see the ground: let alone where she was going. She now had to plan her next move: how she was going to get to the Southern Air Temple. She also decided that she couldn't do it on her own: she needed someone to be with her and help her get to where she needed to be. As she ran, she thought long and hard of someone who would no doubt follow her and help her get there. And she finally thought of the one person who had been her friend when she was young.

Kotu grew up in a house near the royal palace. He was born during the same year as Azula. Being near the royal palace also meant that he would meet the prince and princess at times whenever they came out of the palace. During these talks, Azula and Kotu bonded. They became good friends, and they hung out often.

Kotu was a firebender. He was considered extremely good at it, and he had almost mastered it while he was being trained. It's unknown by anybody if he has mastered firebending and all its forms, however. There were rumors when Kotu and Azula were smaller that Kotu was even better than her, but those weren't confirmed, either, and things most likely had changed.

Kotu had a family of a mother, father, 3 sisters, and a brother. Both his mother and father worked in the town as rich store owners. They had plenty of money to support their 5 kids. All five kids went to school: the 3 girls to the Royal Fire Nation Academy for Girls, and the two boys to a local low-key school.

Out of all of them, Kotu was the only one that was a firebender. It was wondered how he came to be able to firebend, when no one in his family possessed the ability.

When Azula came to his house that night, Kotu was the one to answer the door. He stood there in shock, and finally said:

Kotu: Azula! What are you doing here?

Azula: (Annoyed) Shush Up! I can't afford for anyone to find out I'm here! Is anyone home?

Kotu: No, why?

Azula: (Rolls her eyes) I want to come in, dumb-dumb.

Kotu: Ok, come in…

Azula comes in, and Kotu closes the door behind her.

Kotu: Ok, now that you're in, why are you here?

Azula: I just broke out of jail –

Kotu: (Rolls his eyes & laughs) What a surprise!

Azula: This isn't funny! Now, I broke out because I need to get somewhere: to the Southern Air Temple.

Kotu: Why would you need to go there?

Azula: It's not important… I won't tell you.

Kotu: (Flustered) Ok, then why are you telling me this?

Azula: Because I want you to come with me and help me find a way there.

Kotu: … Ok, I guess I can come with you. What do you need me to do?

Azula: I need for you to help me think of a way in transportation out of here.

Kotu: … I dunno. Maybe we could take… oh, how about a zeppelin? We could probably take one during the night… tonight… and fly away all the way to the Southern Air Temple!

Azula: Kotu, you're a genius. They keep the zeppelins near the prison I was in. It's not far, so we should be OK.

Kotu: I'll go get ready. Stay here.

When Kotu was ready, the two of them left. They headed toward the air field, where the zeppelins were held. They were lucky enough to meet no one along the way. When they got there, they got into a zeppelin. They turned on its power, (with firebending), and they began their ascent into the air. When in the air, they began to fly southeast, in the direction of the Southern Air Temple.

When the two of them had enough fuel inside the burner to keep it going, the two of them sat down to discuss their next moves. They decided that they would keep flying until they reached the Southern Air Temple: they found food and water onboard the airship itself when they first got on. Then, Azula would really be able to put her master plan into full action.

Kotu and Azula continued to fly on. Suddenly, Azula comes up to him, holding a royal guard uniform. She said:

Azula: Here, Kotu, I want you to wear this while we're on our way.

Kotu: (Perplexed) Umm… Why exactly?

Azula: Because it will make me feel more like you are guiding and guarding me. And this will satisfy me.

Kotu: (Still Perplexed) Umm… Ok…

Kotu went into another room in the airship and changed into the uniform Azula gave him. When he came back, he looked like a royal guard.

Azula: There, that's better. Now you feel like my guide, showing me the way.

And they continued on.

AZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZ

Ok, I know this wasn't a great chapter and all. One of those fluff/eventually getting to the point. The good stuff is later on, don't worry!

Last, thanks to MegilEnDae for reviewing. Hope you like this chapter and the next chapters. Please get others to review, also! I appreciate any suggestions for the future!


	4. Chapter 4: The Preparation

Chapter 4: The Preparation

ZUKO looked at Kan in astonishment for over a minute before even saying anything. Kan stood there and waited for a response, but since one didn't seem to want to come, he said:

Kan: So what should we do??

Zuko: Umm… you'd better come inside first.

At this moment, Katara, Aang, Sokka, Toph, Mai, Suki, and Ty Lee all walk in to see what was going on.

Katara: Zuko, what's happened?

Zuko: All of you, come closer. Kan, tell us what happened again.

Kan: Ok, well, tonight, I was on duty as a prison guard. And this happened to be the night that Azula went crazy and busted out of jail using lightning. She killed all the other guards, but I was able to get out of there before she got me. But before I left, I heard her say she was going to find her mother at the Southern Air Temple. And since I know she's evil and can't control herself, I knew it couldn't be good at all!

Zuko: OK, Kan. Oh, your clothes are burnt…

Kan: They are?

Zuko: Yeah… go change into something different in the closet. While you're changing, we'll discuss a plan.

Kan: Ok.

Kan left. The others gathered in a circle.

Zuko: Ok, this has to be quick. We need to figure out a plan and get started tonight before Azula gets too much of a head start. My suggestion is that I go with Katara and Kan. Aang, you should be in charge here with Mai, in case anything happens here. Toph, Ty Lee, Suki, and Sokka, you should probably go to the prison to make sure no one else escapes. Katara, Kan, and I should take Appa, if that's OK with Aang. How does that sound?

Kan came back into the room.

Kan: That sounds great. I heard the entire discussion from the closet.

Zuko: Why are you wearing a royal guard uniform?

Kan: It was the only thing I could find… but anyway, has everyone said it was a good idea yet?

Suki: Fine with me.

Sokka: (Enthusiastically) You're finally getting the hang of creating plans, Zuko. Sounds good!

Toph: Yeah, that's good.

Katara: No qualms.

Mai: Uh… It's ok, I guess.

Ty Lee: Let's do it!

Aang: It sounds like a good plan. Yes, you guys can take Appa. Good Luck!

Zuko: Ok, everyone knows what to do, right? Good. Now get moving!

AZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZ

(Note: These next three different sections start at the same time, so everything is happening at the same time. Just because they come after one another while typing, doesn't mean they're different.)

AZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZ

Suki, Sokka, Ty Lee, and Toph all ran to the prison where Azula had recently been held. They found the front doors open and ran inside to see what else had happened. Everyone was intact and in their cells. Only the jail guards showed signs of change: well, they were dead: shot through the heart with lightning by Azula.

Yeah, those bodies. The four decided to take them outside, and they would call someone to take them in the morning.

Toph and Sokka decided to stay and guard by the front door; and Suki and Ty Lee would monitor the corridors.

AZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZ

Aang and Mai rested in the palace. That sat there as if nothing had happened: like they were oblivious to the world. It's as if they were dazed to oblivion: like some of Mai's aura rubbed off onto Aang. There they sat for who knows how long: waiting for results from the other two teams that had been sent out. They did nothing. All they did was sit there…

AZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZ

Zuko, Katara, and Kan ran into the courtyard to find Appa. He was eating hay put out there by Zuko's servants. The three of them got onto Appa, and they headed towards the Southern Air Temple.

Zuko: What should we do once we find Azula?

Kan: I don't know. That's your choice, Zuko, I guess.

Katara: I think we should fight her… and show her no mercy. Aang may have been merciful to the Firelord, but this girl is too crazy. I hate her guts, and she's too clever and too driven to let her lay around unmoved. She's already escaped from jail once, so who knows what she could do if she escaped a second time?

Kan: Doesn't that seem a little harsh, though?

Zuko: (In a quiet, shamed voice) She's right… it's what we must do. Azula's had this coming to her for a very long time. It's finally time she got what she deserved. She needs to be killed.


	5. Chapter 5: The Revolt

Chapter 5: The Revolt

AANG AND MAI continued to sit there in the palace. They continued to do nothing, and to just wait there for something to happen. Finally, they began to talk.

Aang: So when do you think Zuko and Katara will catch up with Azula?

Mai: (Bored) Frankly, I don't know, and I don't care. Zuko stuck us here, and there's nothing to do. There's never any action here.

Aang: You're right about that… There is nothing to do. But at least there's no type of trouble that we have to deal with. For once, we don't have to worry about some type of fight or evil plot. It's kind of relaxing.

Mai: Not for me. I enjoy that type of action. Without it, we just sit around and do nothing.

Aang: But sometimes you need to relax. When you, Ty Lee, and Azula were chasing us in the Earth Kingdom, we didn't have any time to relax. Because of that, our will to fight was gone. Azula took it away. You really do need time to relax.

Mai: (Ashamed) I'd rather not talk about what I did with Azula…

Aang: (Surprised) Huh? What do you mean?

Mai: I mean being with Azula. Joining her was the worst thing I could have done. That's why I turned on her at the Boiling Rock.

Aang: What did happen at the Boiling Rock? What did she do?

Mai: When you guys were trying to escape, the prison guards tried to stop the line from moving. They tried to cut the line when the warden called it out. But I stopped them and started the line back up again.

Aang: Wow. I never heard about what had happened there. I was back at the Western Air Temple.

Mai: Really? Oh… Anyway, when Azula got back, she asked what in the world I was doing. I told her that she underestimated my loyalty: that I was more loyal to Zuko than I feared her. She claimed that I should have feared her more, and she was about to attack me. But Ty Lee stopped her before she could do anything. Then she put us both into jail, saying to "let us rot". After that, she just… changed. I don't know how, but something became different about her.

Aang: I haven't seen her since her attack on the Western Air Temple, right after Zuko and Sokka came back from the Boiling Rock. But even then, she seemed a little more... evil. It was really strange.

Mai: I have a feeling that my betrayal caused her to change. She had relied on Ty Lee and me for support in her evil deeds, so when we turned on her, she had no one left.

Aang: So that's what has caused her to go insane?

Mai: I don't know. No one knows. But that's what I suspect.

Aang: I didn't know anyone could have the guts to stand up to a person like that. You and Ty Lee must have been really scared.

Mai: I wasn't, at least, not really. Ty Lee might have been more scared than I was, but it didn't affect me much. I knew what I had to do then, and I did it. And I'm not ashamed of what I did then.

At that point, the two of them had stopped talking. The moment had gotten too awkward: they didn't have much else to say to each other.

But something in the air wasn't right. Something wasn't going according to their little plan: there was a disturbance somewhere outside the palace. The two of them looked at each other.

Aang: (Awkwardly) I feel like something bad is about to happen.

Mai: I feel it also. It's so… strange. I can't sense what it is.

Aang: Maybe we should go outside and check to see if anything is going on. Maybe one of the groups has come back…

Mai: Fat chance of that, but ok.

The two of them walked through the palace and exited out the front door. And what they saw completely caught them off guard.

The courtyard was completely full of people: firebenders and non-firebenders. They were now shouting. But it wasn't a good crowd. They seemed to be "asking for trouble". Some people were holding pikes, and others were wearing firebender army uniforms. Aang and Mai looked at each other, and then faced the crowd. They didn't know how to react, so finally, Aang said:

Aang: (Loudly) People, why are you shouting in this courtyard? Why are you here?

The people ignored what he said.

Aang: (Louder) HEY PEOPLE, WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU DOING HERE!?

Voice: We're here in the name of Firelord Ozai!

Another Voice: We're here to continue the legacy of him!

Another Voice: WE'RE HERE TO REVOLT AGAINST FIRELORD ZUKO!!

Aang and Mai again looked at each other. This time, however, it was in shock, and in complete horror. The people who had gathered in their courtyard were here to revolt against the authority of Zuko, and were here to continue the legacy of Ozai: to continue the war against the Earth Kingdom!

What were they going to do? The crowd there was humongous: made up of firebenders, soldiers, and even members of the Royal Guard. How could they possibly quell this resistance?

They had no choice. They had to fight all of these people.

AZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZ

Aang and Mai sprung into action. Aang took care of the firebenders; Mai took care of the soldiers.

Aang kicked rocks up out of the ground and shot them at all of the firebenders. They stood their ground and shot fire at the rocks, breaking them, and then they shot huge fireballs at him. Aang then redirected the fireballs away from him into the sky. He bended water from beneath the grates in the courtyard, and he then tried to flood all of the firebenders, but they were too strong while they stood there, and they shot more fire at him before he could do it successfully. He dodged their next fireballs, and then he sent a big blast of wind to send them crashing onto a wall behind them.

Meanwhile, Mai shot her knives at all of the pikes that the soldiers were holding, cutting off the tops of them, rendering them useless. They surrounded her. Mai spun around on the ground while shooting arrows at them, knocking them all down. More soldiers came using pikes she hadn't destroyed. They thrusted them to her, but she moved out of the way. She then swung her arm again, sending more daggers out to cut the pikes, and she kept doing this.

The two of them continued to fight as much as they could. They were making good progress. Most of the soldiers no longer had usable weapons, while most of the firebenders were tired from fighting so much.

But there were some people that the two of them didn't notice behind them: Dai Li agents had been hiding and had now snuck up on them. They encased Mai while standing in an earth cone, and they shot their earth gloves at Aang while he was on the ground, pinning him. They then moved the two to the same place, and then they carved a wall around them. The rest of the revolters who still had some energy left back in them got back up and surrounded the two of them.

Aang and Mai were not able to move at all. They could do nothing: they were trapped. A Dai Li agent said:

Agent: I believe we have two new prisoners for our cause. Gag these two, and tie them up to a wall. Before you tie up the girl, take all of her daggers and arrows from her sleeves. They're ours: and now, there's no one left who can stop us.

AZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZ

Footnote: Ok, this is the beginning of a series of LONG chapters! Yay! Hope you enjoy them, and PLEASE REVIEW!! Ok, I know you're out there, and I see you people who have been coming to the story, so please read it and review it!


	6. Chapter 6: The Corridor

Chapter 6: The Corridor

SOKKA AND TOPH sat at the entrance to the jail, where they had been told to stay and watch. The two of them had nothing to do. Their assignment was to sit there and make sure the prison was running well.

Toph: So what are we supposed to do now?

Sokka: Just sit here, I guess…

Toph: You know, I miss the action that we used to have all the time. Now that the war is over, it's as if we're doing nothing with our lives. We're useless now.

Sokka: That's not true. Look at what we're doing right now. See, they need us.

Toph: Yeah, but not as much as they used to. I feel like something is missing from me: some feeling that I've needed all along.

Sokka: I used to feel the same thing, before I met Suki. She filled the void in my life. I think what you need is someone to rely on, and someone to love. Is there someone who you like?

Toph: Maybe…

Sokka: Who is it?

Toph: I shouldn't say…

Sokka: Come on, Toph, it probably isn't that bad.

Toph: It is for me, so I'd prefer if you didn't make me say it.

Sokka: Can you give me a hint? Please? Come on, Toph, please?

Toph: No.

Sokka: Well, maybe I can give you some advice. What is the biggest problem with you liking this person?

Toph: (Softly) … He likes and is with someone else…

Sokka: NO WAY! YOU LIKE AANG?

Toph: (Comically) No, antsy pants, it's not Aang. I'm his teacher, not his secret lover!

Sokka: Oh… YOU LIKE ZUKO??

Toph: (Angrily) No, you idiot, why would I like Zuko? That's the last person I would like!

Sokka: Then who is it? Who else has someone he's already with?

Toph: (Frustrated) I'm not gonna tell you, so you might as well give it up.

Sokka: …

Toph: This person is just too much in love with who he's with to even think about me liking him. There's no way he'd pay attention to it.

Sokka: There's no one else… unless… wait… (Sokka looks at Toph) … you like me, don't you…

Toph doesn't say anything.

Sokka: Wow… I never knew. And I never would've guessed. But how? How did you come to it?

Toph: …

Sokka: Toph, are you OK?

Toph: (Now Sobbing) Yeah (_sniff_), I'm ok. It's just that (_sob_) I didn't want you to find out.

She pauses for a moment and straightens up her hair.

Toph: (_sniff_) But now you know. My secret is out. (Wiping the tears off her face) What are you saying to this?

Sokka: I don't know what to say. All I want to know is, why me?

Toph: I've just always found you really attractive. You're handsome, sweet, fun, tough, and everything else I could want. When I first met you, I knew you were the one for me… until I found out you were already with someone else. But I couldn't get over you.

Sokka: I'm really sorry Toph…

Toph: You have nothing to be sorry for, Sokka. It's my burden and my problem. You're just in there randomly.

Sokka: No, it's my fault, too. I've realized something just now: everything, past and future, has just flashed before me. And I'm getting the sense that you're the true one for me. All this time, I thought it was Suki, but you really are supposed to be with me.

Toph: No Sokka, stop denying it. You're just trying to make me happy. But don't. I --

Sokka began to kiss Toph. She returned it, and she hugged him. She then said:

Toph: But, I don't understand. I'm not supposed to be with you.

Sokka: Yes you are. I know in my heart that you are.

They look each other in the eye. They move in for another kiss, but just as their lips touch each other's, a large vibrating sound came from inside the prison. They pulled apart.

Toph: What was that?

Suki came running up the corridor. She shouted:

Suki: The prisoners are trying to escape. Guys, hurry!

The three of them ran down the corridor. After a while, Toph stops.

Toph: Wait up, guys!

Toph then sturdies herself and raises her arms in the air. Concentrating hard, she pulls them down quickly. The corridor that they had just run through caved in.

Sokka: WHY IN THE WORLD ARE YOU DOING THAT?

Toph: So the prisoners don't run that way and escape, moron!

Sokka: Oh yeah..!

The three then continued down the hallway. They eventually got to where Ty Lee was. She was trying to block the prisoners' chi, but kept being hit with fire blasts.

Sokka: How did he get out?

Ty Lee: He melted the bars with his fire!

Toph: Stand back, he's mine!

The other three stood behind her. Toph then stomped on the ground. A huge boulder came bursting up. She then jumped up and used her feet to bend it forward.

But the prisoner had already began creating a huge fireball. He finished and sent it forward to meet the rock. Both of them collided, and exploded. Bits of rock went tumbling toward the prisoner, while lots of fire blasted towards Toph. The rocks knocked the prisoner down. But when the fire got to Toph, she was still in the air with her feet furthest forward. The fire hit her feet and burned them. She fell to the floor and didn't get up. The other three rushed to comfort her, but the prisoner stopped them. Ty Lee went behind him and blocked his chi, stunning him. He fell to the ground. She then rushed to the others to look over Toph.

Sokka: Toph, are you OK?

Toph: (Sarcastically) Oh yeah, Sokka, I'm better than ever! And you're becoming more muscular every minute!

Sokka: Why must you do that?

Toph: No, I'm not OK! I can't see anything, my feet are burned!

Sokka: Oh no… Ty Lee, Suki, you two should bring the prisoner to a new cell. I'll stay with Toph and try to comfort her.

Suki: Ok. Come on, Ty Lee!

They left.

Sokka: How are you doing?

Toph: This is bad… really bad.

Sokka: What's really bad?

Toph: I can't see anything with my feet burned.

Sokka: That's ok. We'll help you around.

Toph: No, it's not that. I can't see my way! I can't see what I'm earthbending! Basically, I CAN'T EARTHBEND!

Sokka: So?

Toph: Look around you!

Sokka looked around where they were. And then he finally realized what she was talking about: the hallway full of rocks. They couldn't get out of that corridor. They were stuck; they were trapped.

AZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZ

Footnote: Ok, you know what I'm going to say right now. Gimme a R ... E ... V ... I ... E ... W!!

Really, I need people to review my stories. Without your reviews, I don't know what I need to improve on. For the last chapter, yesterday, I saw that over 20 people had at least come to the link for chapter 5. And NONE of them reviewed! I need reviews desperately! And seriously, if you want me to review an Avatar story, go right ahead and ask me to! Seriously! But PLEASE REVIEW THIS STORY, TOO!!

That is all. Hope you enjoyed!


	7. Chapter 7: The Cave: Part I

Chapter 7: The Cave: Part I

AZULA AND KOTU continued to fly toward the Southern Air Temple. They continued on day and night: they couldn't afford to stop at any cost. They never talked to each other. They only saw each other at meals, and even then, they were silent. Neither of them seemed to want to talk. There was a feeling of uncertainty and devilishness in the air. Something would go astray, and it would be bad. Azula knew what she was going to do.

But Kotu had no idea what Azula had in plan once they reached the Southern Air Temple. He finally decided to gather up the courage to ask her.

Kotu: (Nervously) Azula, what are going to do when we get to the Southern Air Temple? Why won't you tell me?

Azula: (Angrily) What? I told you already, I won't tell you at all what I'm going to do when we get there!

Kotu: (More Courageously) Why won't you? I'm part of your crew now. I deserve to know!

Azula: (Crazily) If you keep talking like that, you won't even be part of this crew anymore! (More civilized) I'd hate to think of what I'd do to you if I had to do that!

Kotu: (Frightened and shifts back) …

Azula: (Civilized) But if you insist, I'll tell you! I'll tell you my entire plan!

Kotu: (More Courageously) Yes…

Azula: Since you obviously have to know.

She pauses for a moment…

Azula: I plan to find and kill my own mother.

Kotu: …

Azula: What, no response? No compliment on how great of a plan that is? You haven't even heard the end of it! I end it by going back and killing Zuko to regain the throne! And when I gain that power, I'll continue the war, and I'll make sure the Fire Nation regains its status of total world domination!

Kotu: (Sadly) Your plan is barbaric…

Azula: Really? What do you find so terrible about it? The Fire Nation will continue to fight in the war that was "cancelled". It will gain its honor, and it will come back victoriously!

Kotu: No, you're wrong. You're evil. It's wrong to kill your own mother and your own brother. You're a savage beast. You don't deserve to be able to live!

Azula had been listening to Kotu talk. She got angrier and angrier with every word that he said. She was doing the right thing. He was wrong. But he needed to be stopped from ruining the balance that had been set within herself.

Azula bolted around and shot a bolt of lightning at Kotu. The look on her face was one of pure hatred: Kotu had never seen one like it. He ducked out of the way of her bolt just in time: one second of hesitation would have brought certain death.

When Kotu got back up, Azula shot another bolt. He ran out of the way, and said:

Kotu: So Azula, you're changing? You can't tolerate another person?

Azula shot another bolt, again dodged by Kotu.

Kotu: You think you're the greatest Firebender in this whole world, don't you!? (Pauses, and gets angrier and scarier) Well, you're not! I can do what you can, Azula. You didn't know I could do this. Find out for yourself!

Kotu begins to produce his own lightning. Azula continues to shoot her own, and they shoot at the same time. The two bolts combine, and there is a huge explosion. The entire airship shakes. Azula is sent flying away to the other side of the airship. Kotu is untouched and stays where he is standing.

Kotu: (Angrily) See, Azula, I'm a match for you! You can't beat me!

Azula: (Crazily) WE'LL SEE ABOUT THAT!

Azula then creates a ball of lightning and throws her entire body into it. The ball of lightning shoves forward and barely misses Kotu.

Kotu: (Mockingly) Missed me!

Kotu then developed his own lightning and shot it again at Azula. She ducked out of the way.

Azula: You think you're so good. You can't get me, either! But I can get you!

Azula creates a cloud of lightning in the air above her. She sends it slowly over to Kotu.

Azula: My lightning is more powerful than yours!

Kotu: No, it isn't!

Kotu now builds a wall of lightning. Once he is done, he starts to run away. But Azula's cloud crashes into the lightning wall and creates a humongous explosion, bigger than the first one. Kotu is blown over 100 yards away. Azula chases after him, not affected by this blast. She then makes a deathly bolt and shoots at Kotu's heart. Kotu didn't make it out in time. The bolt hit his chest and went completely through him. He was killed instantly. His body fell to the floor, and blood was flooding out of the gigantic gash in his chest.

Azula ran closer and looked at him. The motionless, pale body haunted her. The blood pool on the floor was a truly menacing vision. She tried to tell herself: He deserved it! He betrayed me! But it wouldn't work. Her rage and sadness overcame her, and she sobbed at the sight of the sickening body.

AZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZ

After a couple minutes, Azula got up. She got a blanket and covered up Kotu's body. The pool of blood soaked into the white blanket and turned it a dark red. After a moment, Azula left.

AZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZ

Azula then continued to run the airship.

The next day, Azula made it to the Southern Air Temple. She landed the airship and walked up the mountain. She was wondering what to look for: where her mother would be. It was a small temple: it would be easy to find her.

Azula got up to the temple. She searched all the courtyards and hallways. She looked in all of the rooms. She looked in the air sanctuary. She looked everywhere else. She had no luck.

This couldn't be possible. Her mother was here! Ozai had said it himself! She hadn't come all this way to discover that her mother wasn't here!

So then she thought about where else she could possibly be. And then she remembered the caves along the way. There were two big ones and one small one. She started down the mountain and looked in the first big one.

The cave was bleak and wet. There was no light. Azula couldn't see in. She decided to move further down. She skipped the small cave and looked in the second large cave. It was the same. No one had been inhabiting it.

That was it. She went down further. Maybe she had missed one. She ended up running down the whole mountain. No more caves.

But then she went back up. She went all the way back up to the small cave that she skipped. She looked in for a couple of minutes without stepping into it. Finally, she went in.

This cave was warm. It was dry. It was different. Azula could smell some smoke. She went further in and came up upon a small fire and a human feeding it with wood. The human's face was hidden in the light of the fire. The person's clothes were ragged, yet glamorous. Her (Azula saw this person as a her) hair was frazzled, tangled, and messy.

Finally, the woman revealed her face. Azula gasped and stood back. It was Princess Ursa.

AZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZ

It took a couple of minutes for Azula to react to seeing her mother. Ursa, on the other hand, wasn't surprised to see Azula. She looked at Azula, waiting for something to happen.

Ursa finally said something.

Ursa: (Kindly) Azula…

Azula kept staring menacingly.

Ursa: Are you going to say something, Azula?

Azula: How? (Pause) When? (Pause) Why?

Ursa: (Chuckling) You have to be more specific, Azula, I can't understand anything you're saying!

Azula: (In Awe) How did you end up here? When were you going to tell us you were alive? Why aren't you surprised to see me?

Ursa: (Chuckling Again) So many questions! Let's see: I ended up here because I needed to get away from human contact. I wasn't going to tell you I was alive because the Fire Nation banished me from the nation, so I couldn't go back. And last, I'm not surprised to see you because, knowing you, I knew it would only be a matter of time before you went looking.

Azula: (Questioning) Then why weren't you scared to see me? (Turns back and gets angrier) You always thought I was a monster! You hated me. You always liked Zuko better.

Ursa: (Chuckles once again) Oh Azula, I knew this day would come when I would find out about how you really thought I thought about you. (Compassionately) Azula, I love you. I always have loved you. I don't think you're a monster. You do have a heart in there!

Azula: No…

Ursa: Yes. And Zuko is not my favorite child. I loved you both. And I knew that you needed my guidance, while Zuko needed my love. You really don't know how much of a hard time Ozai gave Zuko. He needed me to be supportive and trustworthy to him.

Azula: So you did love him more!

Ursa: No, I didn't! I loved you both. Azula, I was there to guide you. I knew that you needed help. You had inherited all of your father's cruelty, and your grandfather's cruelty! I was there to help you stay along the right path! Why do you always think I would give you those talks about what in the world you were doing? (Chuckles again) Azula, you really were a cute, crazy kid when you were young!

Azula: No, you're lying! You really did think I was a monster! You can't be telling the truth! And you did love Zuko more than you cared about me, if you even did at all!

Ursa: (Still Compassionately) Listen to me, Azula! I LOVE YOU! I CARE ABOUT YOU! I will not let you down! And I have loved you for your personality and your deep down kindness. You have it in there, Azula. You need to look deep inside yourself and see what it really is that you need. You need my love, my guidance. Azula, I tell you again. I love you, I care about you, and I do not think you are a monster.

At this point, Azula turns around and sits on the cave floor. And she begins to sob.

AZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZ

Footnote: This above is the end of the chapter. Haha, you thought Azula would do something to her mother in this one! Cliffhanger! You'll have to wait another couple of chapters before you find out what really happens!

Anyway, reviews are extremely wanted. EXTREMELY NEEDED! And I really can see how many people are visiting, OK? I don't care who you are, but I really want reviews, and I really will accept them from ANYBODY!! But anyway, hope you like the story!


	8. Chapter 8: The Chase

Chapter 8: The Chase

ZUKO AND KATARA sat on the top of Appa's head as they flew towards the Southern Air Temple. The two of them were sitting in the front, while Kan sat in the back in the saddle. Zuko was looking off into the distance, wondering about his mom and what could happen to her. But Katara was looking at Zuko and thinking – thinking about what Zuko had told her in Ba Sing Se, when they were in prison together. Her thoughts were so active that she had to talk about them.

Katara: I guess you were serious in Ba Sing Se. About losing your mother to the Fire Nation.

Zuko: Huh? Oh, yeah. I was serious. You didn't think I was telling the truth?

Katara: Well, no… at least, not after we fled Ba Sing Se after you betrayed us. At first, I did believe it: that your mom had been killed in the war. I was in a strange state of mind in Ba Sing Se… but once you sided with Azula, I thought of it as you lying just to get me to trust you. Now I know you were really telling the truth.

Zuko: So you thought I was tricking you like Azula would have?

Katara: Yeah…

Zuko thought for a second, and then said:

Zuko: Is that why you didn't trust me when I said that I had changed sides back at the Western Air Temple?

Katara: Yes. I had trusted you once, and you betrayed it. So I didn't trust you again. I didn't want to fall for it a second time.

Zuko: I really want to apologize for that. I didn't know what I was doing in Ba Sing Se. I wish I had never been persuaded by Azula to join her.

Katara looked into Zuko's eyes.

Katara: It's ok. I've forgiven you for that. I know you've made mistakes in the past: mistakes that you haven't been able to control. But I truly know you've changed. Seeing you fight Azula at the end of the war really moved me: and when she shot you with lightning, I could sense that I wanted to really do something bad to her. I knew at that moment that I really saw something in you that I could accept, know, and be friends with… Anyway, what did happen to your mother when she "left"?

Zuko: It's complicated.

Zuko paused for a second to get his story together, and then he continued.

Zuko: Well, it all started when Iroh lost his son, Lu Ten. My father went to Firelord Azulon and asked him to revoke Iroh's birthright and to make Ozai the next in line for Firelord. But Azulon preferred Iroh, and replied by saying that Ozai would know the pain of losing his firstborn son: me.

Katara: Is that how you got banished.

Zuko: No, of course not! Losing a son, as in having to KILL me!

Katara: Oh…

Zuko: Anyway, Ozai was going to go through with it. He was really going to kill me. But my mom, Princess Ursa, devised a plan to save me and get my dad to become the next Firelord. I have no idea what she did to make it happen, but it did indeed happen. Ozai became Firelord, and my life was spared.

Katara: So then what happened to her?

Zuko: Well, it turned out that whatever my mom's plan was, it was considered against the Fire Nation, and therefore, she was considered a traitor. So my father decided to banish her.

Katara: Now THAT is the strangest thing I've ever heard…

Zuko: Yeah, I know. My dad first told me when I was betraying him myself, at the invasion during the solar eclipse. All the time before that, I thought she was dead, that she had sacrificed her life for me. But even now, she still saved my life. I'll never forget that. The truth is, however, I don't remember her that well. I was much younger back then. I just really hope that Azula doesn't catch up to her before I can talk to her…

Katara: We will, don't worry. Azula won't be able to do anything to your mom.

Zuko: If she is able to reach her, though, something will happen to my mom. And I unfortunately know what Azula will do to her…

Katara: Don't think about it. Like I said, we won't let Azula catch her.

Zuko: You look so pretty when you're nervous…

Katara: Huh??

Zuko: Sorry…

Katara: No, really… what was that for?

Zuko looked to his left. He saw a Fire Nation airship pass by. He wondered about where it was going, but he let it go.

Zuko: …

Katara: Come on, say something!!

Zuko: Well…

Katara: (Now Chuckling) Come on, you can say it to me. It's ok!

Zuko: Ok… well… I've always thought you were pretty and stuff… (says it uncertainly)

Katara: Really? (Sarcastically) Is that all?

Zuko: Um… Yes…

Katara: Oh Zuko, I can tell when you're lying without the use of Toph's vibration sensing!

Zuko: (Depressed) Ugh… yeah. Ok, the truth is… (sincerely) I've always had a little thing for you…

Katara: (Surprised) …

Zuko: Yeah… I knew you wouldn't take it well.

Katara: (Motherly) Who says I'm not taking it well? I can take it just perfectly! (Straightening up) I think that's very sweet, Zuko, but you know Aang thinks I'm with him.

Zuko: I know.

Katara: But anyway, I mean it when I say that I think it's sweet of you to think that…

Zuko: Ok, I guess…

Kan finally said something.

Kan: Hey, look at that, up ahead!

Zuko and Katara both jump, frightened.

Kan: You two ok? You seem nervous about something!

Zuko: We're fine.

Katara: Yeah… Anyway, what were you saying?

Kan: Oh yeah. What is that up there?

Katara: The Southern Air Temple! We're here!

AZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZ

Short Footnote: Ok people, I know you probably all noticed I changed the title of the entire story to The Fall of Blue Flame, instead of Azula's Downfall. I thought it was a cooler title. IT IS NOT A DIFFERENT STORY! Just thought I should let you know!

-Calypso-


	9. Chapter 9: The Cave: Part II

Chapter 9: The Cave: Part II

AZULA sat on the floor of the cave, turned away from her mother, sobbing. She had never heard something so upsetting, and to her, absurd. To her, Ursa was lying about all of this caring and guiding business. Only she was right. Anyway, she really was evil, and she was a monster to be believed as such.

Ursa: Azula, listen to me! I really do love you, and I've always wanted to be a help to you! It was my task to raise you correctly: the way I wanted Zuko to be raised was the same for you.

Azula: Then why did you treat me differently? Why were you always scolding me? You hated me! You thought I was the failure!

Ursa: I never thought that. I had to be rough on you to try to keep you from staying with your sinister ways that you had inherited from your father. Your father was the true monster!

Azula: All you've been saying is lies! You've been trying to win my trust, but I know better. I know what, deep down, you really think of me.

Ursa: (Now angry) Azula, how many times am I going to have to say this? You are confused. You're letting all of your feelings of hatred get to you. (Now sad) I knew this would eventually happen to you if I wouldn't be able to care for you. You really would become something of a monster. I still don't believe that you are that person deep down. I still believe you really do have a strong, loving heart down there in yourself. And I want you to try to understand this yourself.

Azula: You're wrong. I'm a monster, fully and thoroughly. I've been raised evil, and I will remain it. And you hate me for that.

Ursa: (Now Frustrated) I don't know what to say anymore, so this is going to be the last time I'm going to say it. Azula, I love you, and I will ALWAYS love you for whoever you are, no matter if you're good, or if you're confused, or even if you're a so-called "monster"!

Azula could no longer take this. She turned around again. Her anger fueled her rage, and she did what she needed to do. She swept around, and shot her arm out, producing a large lightning bolt. It headed right for Ursa.

But Ursa was prepared. She also had a few secrets of her own. When Azula shot the lightning bolt, she stuck out two fingers and redirected the lightning through herself. She redirected it to the back of the cave, where it hit the side and caused a cave-in farther back in the cave. Azula stood there in shock.

Azula: You're… a Firebender??

Ursa: Yes, one of the many things you don't know about your own mother. I've been around enough to learn about Iroh's redirecting technique of lightning. I can produce it myself. But I don't. It only causes other people harm. It's a cold-hearted form of bending. And there's something you still don't know about me. It's how I got banished from the Fire Nation. We'll, I'll tell you if you'll listen to me.

Azula nodded her head, and sat down. She was still in shock in finding out that her mother was really a firebender, and in that, Azula began to gather, almost, respect, for her own mother.

Ursa: It all started when Ozai asked to be Firelord, and that Iroh would no longer have his birthright to the throne. Firelord Azulon wanted Ozai to kill Zuko. I was shocked to hear of this, and I was even more mortified when I heard Ozai was really going to do it. So I devised a plan that I only told Ozai. I would poison Azulon by putting a deadly herb in his tea. He would die that night, and Ozai would succeed him, because he was there when he would die. The plan worked. Azulon died, and Zuko was spared. But when your father became Firelord, he told me that in my actions, I was a traitor to the Fire Nation. I understood, and took the consequence of being banished. I had saved Zuko from being killed. But I wasn't able to save you, Azula. You ended up how you did because of this: because I wasn't there to be able to care for you and nurture you when you needed me. I will never forgive myself for that. But I really want you to understand that I have always loved you, and that every day since I left the Fire Nation, I have thought of you nonstop, and about how much I love you and wanted to do something to save you from becoming this way.

Through the last part, Azula turned around and began to once again let her rage control her. Now was the time. When she stopped speaking, Azula shot around and shot lightning straight through Ursa's heart. Ursa fell to the ground. Ursa muttered something.

Ursa: (Quietly and Sorrowly) I love you, Azula.

Ursa's head then fell back and her eyes closed. Her heart wasn't beating. Blood was gushing from the gash on Ursa's chest. It stained her clothes and ran down them onto the floor of the cave.

Azula had done it. She had killed her mother. Peace of mind was present to her. She was once again herself. She put her mind into action. Her cunning restored itself, and her cruelty levels shot up. She thought once again as an evil mastermind.

She began to walk out of the cave. She looked back, one last time, at the pale, red body of Princess Ursa, her mother. She muttered under her breath: "Good bye, and good riddance. You deserved it." Azula then ran out of the cave and back to the airship. She got it started, and she flew away.

AZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZ

(Note: We now resume where Zuko's chapter just left off)

AZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZ

Zuko and Katara looked ahead of them at the sight that they had yearned to see: the Southern Air Temple. It looked glamorous in the setting sun that evening: the sunlight reflected off the shiny stone that the temple itself was built of. It was a beautiful sight. They would have paid more attention to it if they weren't part of a dire situation where time was extremely important.

They landed on the top of the mountain, right in front of the Air Temple entrance. Zuko looked around the entrance.

Zuko: Katara, I'm assuming you've been here before. Are there any caves nearby?

Katara: Well, there are no caves inside the Air Temple itself, but there are caves on the trail while walking up… Why?

Zuko: When I asked my dad, he said Ursa was residing in a very small cave at the Southern Air Temple.

Katara: We should probably walk down the path, then.

Zuko: Yeah… I just hope we find her in time. Kan, can you stay with Appa and keep him company for us?

Kan: Sure, you two go ahead…

Zuko and Katara started down the path. They walked and looked at the side of the mountain, looking for small caves.

They finally came up to a large cave. Zuko shrugged his shoulders, and they went in. They looked farther inside and saw complete darkness. They walked a little farther. The cave was damp and cold, and it was very uncomfortable. Zuko called out "Mom!". There was no response. The two of them walked back outside and decided to try another cave along the way, if there was another one.

The two of them walked another mile down the mountain on the path. They eventually came up to a very small cave. It was a small, round entrance. They walked in. This cave, unlike the other one, was dry and stuffy. They looked around them and didn't see total darkness. As they walked on, Zuko thought he saw a glow. The cave was getting warmer. They decided that it was OK to walk further inside. As they walked further, they got more confident. Finally, they got to the middle of the cave. On the way, they had been bending down to get through the cave, but they came to a large opening in the cave, like a large room. There was a fire burning in the center of it, and there was a person lying down on the floor.

Zuko walked up to the person. He looked into the person. He became elated and completely in awe. It was his mother!

But he sensed something wrong with this picture. His mom wasn't moving off the floor. She was sleeping. But he also saw something that sent him gasping back. He saw blood on the floor. As he looked on his mother's body, he saw that her clothes were stained with blood. He rushed to check her body for cuts. But he saw the gash immediately, on her chest. He looked closer. It was a gash caused by something piercing the skin, but that wasn't metal or a club. It was a lightning wound.

At this point, Zuko immediately knew. Azula had been here already. Azula had killed his mother. Katara saw what he was looking at, and ran over to comfort him. But Zuko moved away to the side of the cave. The one person who had loved him was killed… by Azula.

Zuko broke out into tears. And Katara came over and hugged him.

AZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZ

Footnote: Yes, this is the end of the chapter. Now it's time for the best part of the story: REVIEW!!

Ok, I've had 500 people visit this story so far. Do you know how many reviews I've gotten? 7! (You can see for yourself) And 6 of them have been from the same person: the seventh was an anonymous. I REALLY need those people that have been visiting my story to at least give 1 suggestion! It makes me feel SO much better, and I'll take those suggestions and use them! And I've said this before: If you want me to review one of your stories, (and if it's an Avatar story), I'll review it! Just say in your review for this story that you want me to review your own Avatar FanFic, and I'll do it! Please, just REVIEW THIS STORY!!

But on a better note, hope the story is getting better for you people! Unfortunately, I have two more short chapters coming up. Boo Hoo. But long chapters will return after that!

-Calypso-


	10. Chapter 10: The Flight

Chapter 10: The Flight

AZULA smiled for the first time in months as the airship began to hover off the ground below the Southern Air Temple. She had done it. She had conquered the one person in the entire world who could have a chance at changing her and driving her insane. No one could change her now. No one could overpower her anymore. Her plan was now impossible to defeat. She would finally get the power that she deserved. She would finally win the glory and honor that she was destined to have.

As she flew on, she thought about what she had done. She had broken out of prison. She had killed all the prison guards as she escaped. She had visited Kotu at his house and got him to travel with her on her quest. Kotu had betrayed her trust, and therefore, she had killed him. She arrived at the Southern Air Temple and found her mother. Last, she had killed her mother, and was now fleeing the temple and going back to the Fire Nation.

A lot of killing: something she loved. She loved a good fight that ended in victory for her. And most of all, she loved to use her favorite form of bending: lightning. All of her enemies were weak and unsuspecting. Lightning was easy to use on others.

She now knew what to do now. She would now go back to the outskirts of the capital city, where she would hide for a couple of weeks. Then, she would go back to the palace and duel Zuko. She would kill him this time, and then she would crush the others, including the Avatar. Finally, she would become Firelord, and she would continue the war in victory!

And that was the last of her thoughts on the subject. She decided that she'd think about it more when she actually reached her destination. After all, she was busy enough trying to manage an entire airship by herself!

She continued on. For the next two days, she had the same routine of fueling the ship and captaining it. It was a monotonous routine.

But finally, she arrived where she wanted to be. She landed the airship behind a large mountain. About a mile from where she landed the airship, she found a cave. It was well-hidden. She decided that she would live there for the next two weeks or however long she was there.

When she went back to the airship, she looked around at the sight that surrounded her. It was one she had never seen like it before: the sun set in the west, creating a pinkish orange sky. Part of the field that she landed in connected to a large ocean that seemed to go on forever. The ocean was glassy and waveless. To the east, she saw clouds that reflected the light from the setting sun, turning them pink and orange, too. The sun gleamed off the other mountains surrounding the area. She stood there in awe at the beauty of the landscape.

Then her senses came back to her: what was she thinking? This wasn't like her! She quickly got her stuff out of the airship and ran back to the cave. When she went inside, she looked around, but she couldn't see anything. She finally thought to bend some fire for light. She then looked at the inside of the cave. It was a really large and spacious cavern. It had no back for a long ways. Unlike the other caves she had been in, it was dry and only cool, not freezing. As she walked farther into the cave, it was the same. But she finally reached the end of the cave. And she saw something that amazed her.

The wall was covered with carved forms. It was a picture. It depicted a dragon breathing fire. It was a colorful fire that breathed life and energy. Azula had never seen anything like it. It was breathtaking. But she couldn't keep looking at it. She decided to move a little farther forward in the cave, and she set up all of her stuff. When she was done, fatigue hit her suddenly, and she went to sleep.

AZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZ

Footnote: Ok, this was the shortest chapter so far, and I promise it will be the shortest chapter in the entire FanFic. Sorry about it. When I started the chapter, I didn't expect it to be this short. But it did, so I'm sorry. Anyway, now you know I'm going to say to Review. Seriously, I need reviews to keep me going. I want this story to be as enjoyable for you as possible.

Anyway, hope you keep reading and enjoying!

-Calypso-


	11. Chapter 11: The Return

Chapter 11: The Return

ZUKO sat in the cave next to his mom's dead and pale body. He was so angry, sad, and confused. Azula had gotten here first. And now, the one person who he could have truly talked to and received love from was gone forever: killed by an evil witch. All the moments of his life, and his moments with his mother flashed before his eyes. Katara finally tried to say something to him.

Katara: I know you're confused right now, but we should get going.

Zuko: I never got to feel her love one last time… ever since she left. And now, I'll never know that feeling. Motherly love. Any love. I don't have it right now. I need someone. But I'm all alone. (Gets angry) Damn it! I need something to help me! Why me? Why does everything bad ALWAYS happen to me? I'm like some type of unlucky person. I never get a break from it.

Katara: (Takes a breath and says comfortly) You still have me…

Zuko: (Eyes shoot open and look at her) What?

Katara: (Embarrassed) I've been thinking about it. You can always count on me to be there for you when you need me. (Pauses for a second) I can't say anything else about it right now. But let's get going.

Zuko: (Sadly) Ok. But I need to take my mother's body along with me. Call Kotu. Tell him to bring Appa down here. We'll wrap a blanket around her, and we'll go back right now to the palace.

Katara: Ok. (Runs outside)

Zuko looked at Ursa's closed eyes. _I wish I could have talked to you one more time, mother…_ he thought. But then, he picked Ursa's lifeless body off the floor and carried it out of the cave. By the time he got out, Kotu was down there with Appa, and Katara had a blanket. They wrapped Ursa's body in it and put it in the back of the saddle. They then left like they had come: Zuko and Katara sat in the front, and Kan sat in the saddle.

Zuko was still silent. His mind was racing. What would they do when they got back? What would the others say? And then he thought about when he would see Azula next. He wouldn't be able to control his anger against her. He'd probably end up killing her himself, alone.

Katara could tell that Zuko needed comforting. She started to talk to him.

Katara: You know, I meant what I said earlier.

Zuko: I know. But I need someone to care for. Someone who cares for me. Someone who _loves_ me. I needed my mother's love. Now that she's gone, I have… no one.

Katara: What about Mai?

Zuko: The truth is, I've never liked Mai. And she certainly couldn't comfort me in a time like this. No, I need someone who knows truly what I'm going through.

Zuko then looked out into the setting sun. He started to cry, the tears not stopping at his eyes. Katara saw this, and wondered what she could do to help. But her thoughts kept returning to what she knew would end up happening. She looked at Zuko.

Katara: Zuko, (Pause), you now have me.

Zuko looked into her eyes, and she looked back into his. She knew he needed love. Something she could give. She knew what he was going through. She had lost a mother herself. She knew Zuko needed someone to love with all his heart, and someone to love and care for him. And she knew she was the one to do this. She moved in for a kiss. Zuko moved closer, and their lips embraced. They never stopped. Finally, Zuko pulled away.

Zuko: I thought you loved Aang.

Katara: I know. The truth is, you need me more than he needs me. And I know now that I'm supposed to be with you. You need me to love you and care for you, and I need you to love me back and care for me. We need each other.

Zuko: (Chuckling) I like this new Katara theory!

The two of them kissed again. By the time they finished, the sun had just set.

Zuko: The sky is beautiful… but so are you.

Katara: I love you… Zuko.

Zuko: I love you, too.

They then went to sleep for the night. Zuko dreamed of his mother and the memories of her. And then he dreamt of Katara. He really did need her, and he was glad she realized that.

The next morning, Zuko woke up to the sight of the capital city. He woke up Katara and Kan, and told them they were home.

When they got to the palace, they opened the door. Zuko called out Aang's and Mai's names. But there was no response. So they checked the bedrooms to see if they were still asleep. But still, there was no one. The two of them looked at each other. Mai and Aang were missing: the palace was empty.

AZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZ

Footnote: Ok, this is also a shortie chapter that is STRICT ZUTARA! Sorry to all Kataang people reading this, there's only one more Zutara scene after this, near the end of the story. But this was probably the strongest of them all, so the worst is over.

Ok, now REVIEW! You've heard me say it a billion times, but I'm serious when I say it. I need some type of advice to go on! Something so that you all keep enjoying the story!

-Calypso-


	12. Chapter 12: The Storm

Chapter 12: The Storm

AANG woke up chained with shackles to a wall and his mouth gagged in a prison cell that resided on the second floor of the palace. He looked around at the small, unusually warm cell he was in. _It must be warm because it's ABOVE the palace, he thought._ He also noticed a window at the side of his cell. Outside, it was pitch black. He then saw a flash of lightning, followed by an enormous roll of thunder, and then followed by rain hitting the window. _What a perfect night for a storm, he thought again._ _The air is filled with this type of feeling: miserableness and darkness._

The new question was what in the world they were going to do with these revolters. They'd already been captured: there was nothing the two of them could do. But what about when Zuko and Katara came back? What would happen to them?

All of this was his fault… or so Aang thought. And now, he was about to fail Zuko again…

AZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZ

MAI woke up in the same condition as Aang. Her top robe with all of her daggers had been taken off, so she was in a mere nightgown.

But unlike Aang, she didn't think about anything. She just stood there. Acting like the world didn't exist.

AZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZ

Aang's prison cell door opened suddenly. A Dai Li agent came in. He removed Aang's gag.

Agent: Good evening.

Aang: (Angrily) What are you doing here?

Agent: I'm here for answers. Now you're going to tell me something. (Got closer) Where is Zuko?

Aang: What? What makes you think I'm going to tell you anything?

The agent backed up and then shot his arm out. His glove shot off his hand, and he made it form a fist. The rock fist hit Aang directly in the stomach. It hit him with such force that he coughed and threw up some blood on the side of the floor. The agent earthbended his glove back onto him.

Agent: I ask you again: Where is Zuko!?

Aang: I won't tell you anything!

The agent hit him with the fist again.

Agent: Still won't tell me anything?

Aang: (Proudly) Nope!

Agent: I guess I'll have to do worse…

The agent then pulled out a large butcher's knife. He lifted Aang's shirt and placed the blade on Aang's stomach.

Agent: Now will you talk?

Aang: Do your worst!

Agent: Really? Are you sure? I would hate to permanently ruin your stomach.

Aang: I won't tell you anything.

Agent: (Angrily) Fine!

He pushed the knife into Aang's stomach. Lucky for Aang, it didn't pierce the stomach. But it did leave a big gash that started to spurt out blood everywhere.

Agent: That enough for you?

Aang: (Voice soft) Ok, I'll tell you…

Agent: I'm waiting.

Aang: Zuko went… to the Boiling Rock. He was checking on the prisoners there.

The Dai Li agent then left the room, with the butcher knife in hand. Aang threw up blood all over the floor, and he passed out.

AZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZ

ZUKO AND KATARA looked at each other, wondering where in the world Aang and Mai could be.

Zuko: Maybe they're out somewhere…

Katara: But we told them to stay in the palace… and there's plenty of food here. Maybe we should look through the _entire_ palace.

Zuko: Good idea. I'll take the second floor, you take the basement.

At this point, Zuko and Katara split up.

AZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZ

Katara ran down the stairs into the basement. She saw one main hallway with about 15 rooms attached to each side. The entire thing was made of metal.

She ran down the hallway, looking inside each door. But every time she looked, there was no one inside.

She looked through every single one. She didn't find anything. Finishing the last door, she thought to herself: _Maybe they're on the second floor. I'd better go give Zuko a hand._

So she went back up the stairs, and she continued up to the next floor.

AZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZ

Zuko had a harder time searching on the second floor. The one hallway formed a square, and in total, there were about 60 rooms on this floor. He decided to take the left hallway, and he looked in each door. Nothing. He continued on like that, until he reached the dungeons.

It was impossible for them to be in one of those. But his curiosity overcame his cunning, so he went in.

The cell he entered was small and warm. It had one window, which through Zuko could see that it was storming outside. A flash of lightning lit up the entire room. _That was strange, Zuko thought to himself. _He thought he saw a body on the wall. He decided to create some fire to see for himself.

When he did, he gasped and jumped back. It was Aang: but there was blood everywhere.

AZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZ

Katara ran up the stairs to the second floor. She looked for Zuko, and then called out his name. Zuko shouted for Katara to come to the first prison cell.

When Katara opened the door, her mind went crazy at what she saw.

Katara: Zuko, get him down from there, now!

Zuko: I'm trying.

Katara: Oh my god… how did this happen? Is he alright? Is he conscious? Huh? Say something! Aang!

Zuko: Look for Mai, Katara. She might be in the next cell.

Katara looked in the next cell. Indeed, Mai was in there, chained to the wall, just as Aang was.

Katara: Let me get you down from there!

Mai: Please. I've been chained like this for over 3 days now, so I would LOVE to get down.

Katara undid the shackles. Mai fell to the floor.

Katara: Are you OK? What happened to you? Why is Aang all bloody? What is wrong?

Mai: Hold off… did you say Aang is bloody?

Katara: Yeah. There's blood all over his cell. Come, quickly!

The two of them ran back into Aang's cell.

Mai: Oh my god…

Zuko: I got him down, but he's unconscious. He has a humongous gash on his stomach that looks like a knife went through it.

Katara: We need to get him downstairs, now!

The three of them ran downstairs into the living room. Zuko lit all the lights. He saw a servant in the other room, and he told him to bring Toph, Sokka, Suki, and Ty Lee back from the prison where they were watching, and he told him to hurry. The servant bowed and left.

Katara had already taken out her healing water and began to heal Aang. Nothing was happening.

Zuko: Mai, we need to know right now what happened to you two.

Mai: Ok. You're not going to like this at all. A large amount of firebenders and non-firebenders came to the palace courtyard, trying to start a revolt against you being Firelord. Aang and I tried to crush the revolt, but in the end, the Dai Li agents came along and pinned us down. They then tied us up, gagged us, and left us. I don't know what else happened to Aang, unfortunately.

Zuko: This is a problem… Katara, how's the healing going?

Katara: Not well. These cuts have been here for a while… It looks like he was beaten or something like that…

Mai: Is there anything Zuko and I could do to help you?

Katara: I wish there were, but I'm the only one that can do this…

Zuko: I hope that servant hurries with the other 4. Hope they're ok, also…

Kan came running into the room.

Zuko: Kan, so good to see you! What news do you have for us?

Kan: (Hurriedly) Bad news… The prison where the other 4 were watching, well, there was what looked like a cave-in in the corridor going down into the prison cells. None of the 4 are there, that we can see. They might be behind… or under… the rocks. Basically…

Zuko: We have to go find them…

And the storm outside raged on.

AZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZ

Footnote: Ok People, it's time for you to have finished reading and for you to start REVIEWING! Yeah, it's that time of day. Please people, I don't know how many times I can say it: I NEED YOUR REVIEWS!!

Hope you love the story!

-Calypso-


	13. Chapter 13: The Rescue

Chapter 13: The Rescue

ZUKO looked at the others.

Zuko: We need to go to the prison right now.

Katara: But what about Aang?

Zuko: I think Mai should stay with him. You can look over him, and if he wakes up, comfort him.

Mai: Ok, I guess…

Zuko: The rest of you need to come with me.

Kan: Zuko, I'm an earthbender. I can get them out of the cave-in.

Zuko: Then you certainly need to come with us… But I wonder why Toph hasn't earthbended them out herself yet?

Katara: Oh no, she must have hurt her feet again…

Zuko: What?

Katara: Her feet must be hurt. She can't see without them. She can't earthbend without seeing, at least, not easily at all. That's what happened when… they got burned… before…

Zuko: Yeah… I get it. Ok, the rest of you, come with us. Mai, stay here. Everyone got it?

Everyone said yes.

Zuko: Let's get going.

And they left the palace and headed for the prison.

AZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZ

SOKKA sat against the rocks that Toph had caused to fall from the ceiling. He looked at her and thought about what he was doing with her, and what he was doing with Suki. He had already decided that he would go with Toph. Toph was the girl he truly wanted and needed.

Toph was right there with him the entire time while he was thinking. But he knew he needed to break up with Suki…

Sokka got up.

Toph: Where are you going?

Sokka: I have to go talk to someone.

Toph: Ok…

Sokka ran into Suki walking down the hallway.

Sokka: Hey Suki. I need to talk to you. Somewhere private.

Suki: Ok, let's go into a room that doesn't have a prisoner in it.

The two of them open a door. No one was in there.

Sokka: This works…

Suki closes the door.

Suki: So what do you want to talk to me about?

Sokka: Ok. You're not going to like this.

Suki: I'm sure I'll be OK.

Sokka: I'm not sure you will. (Paused and looks into Suki's eyes) Suki, we can't be together anymore. (Jumps back and pretends to shield himself) Please don't kill me!

Suki: Sokka… I don't know what to say. Actually, I do. Why?

Sokka: I've realized something. I know now who I'm truly…

Suki: What? Truly what?

Sokka: Supposed to be with.

Suki's eyes widened. She understood what Sokka was saying.

Suki: (Angrily) So you're breaking up with me for another girl!?

Sokka: Unfortunately, yes. I didn't want to say it that rudely, though…

Suki: Well it doesn't matter now. You said it, and you confirmed it. Goodbye, Sokka.

Suki exited the cell and slammed the door behind her. Sokka continued to sit there to think of what he had just said to her.

AZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZ

SUKI stormed down the corridor. She couldn't believe that Sokka had just broken up with her. She had been so good to him.

But who was he choosing over her? The question would puzzle her for a long time.

AZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZ

TY LEE sat down with Toph and started talking to her.

Ty Lee: So Toph, how are you doing? Are your feet OK?

Toph: I wish Katara were here… she would have been able to heal my feet by now.

Ty Lee: Really? That sounds really cool!

Toph: Yeah. It feels really good. She can get rid of burns, cuts, all that stuff. She even brought Aang back to life with special water…

Ty Lee: Whoa… is that how he survived at Ba Sing Se?

Toph: Yeah. He was dead. But she brought him back.

Ty Lee: That's amazing! I wish I could be a bender…

Toph: Hey, your style of fighting is amazing itself. You bring people down better than any of us!

Ty Lee: Thanks. But bending is so unique and special… I just wish I had that type of power and honor.

Toph: You can then imagine how Aang feels…

Ty Lee: Yeah… I hope we get out of here soon.

Toph: Sokka will be begging for food sometime soon. He can't go an hour without being fed.

Ty Lee laughed.

Ty Lee: Yeah, he's classic.

Toph: We should probably find the others and figure out a way out of here…

Ty Lee: Good idea. I'll get the others, and we'll all come to you.

Ty Lee called the names of the other two. Suki came running up the corridor.

Suki: (Smiling) You called?

Ty Lee: Yeah, the four of us need to talk about an escape plan. We'll wait for Sokka to come.

Suki: (Mischievously) Ok.

AZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZ

Sokka sat in the cell where Suki and he had talked. He felt so guilty about what he had told her. He wanted to make it up to her somehow.

He heard a call to come up the corridor to meet there. He got up and walked to the door of the cell. He tried to open it. It was locked.

Sokka banged on the door, trying to get someone's attention. No one seemed to be paying attention.

AZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZ

Ty Lee: Did you hear something?

Suki: No.

AZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZ

Karma, Sokka thought. It's paying him back for hurting Suki. Now he would be stuck in here until someone came to free him.

AZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZ

Suki: Let's start without Sokka.

Toph: Aww, you know how much he LOVES to make his little plans…

Ty Lee: Yeah, but I agree with Suki. We need to figure out a way out of here!

Toph: Ok. Anybody got an idea?

Suki: Nope…

Ty Lee: Me neither…

Toph: Ok then, let's wait for Sokka! He always has an idea! (Sighs) Why must I be the only earthbender in this group?

They're silent for about a minute.

Toph: Wait, I think I can feel where Sokka is… (Puts her hand to the ground) Yeah, he's somewhere down the corridor and to the right… probably in a… prison cell??

Ty Lee: Ok, I'll go look.

Suki: No, I'll go. Stay here, Ty Lee.

Ty Lee: Ok. Good Luck!

Suki: I won't need it.

AZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZ

Suki walked up to Sokka's cell and opened the door.

Suki: (Mischievously) So, Sokka, enjoyed your stay in jail?

Sokka: (Surprised) What? You did this?

Suki: What do you expect?

Sokka: …

Suki: I'm still not happy you broke up with me, but I've forgiven you… so far.

Sokka: Ok…

Suki: So now, get your but off that chair, and get up there with the rest of us, plan boy!

Sokka: Fine!

The two of them walked back up the corridor.

Sokka: Look, Suki, I really am sorry.

Suki: It's ok. I understand.

Sokka: Thanks.

Sokka hugs her, and then he walks ahead of her. Suki looked at him in admiration as he walked away. She then continued, and then the two of them eventually reached the end of the corridor, where Toph and Ty Lee were.

Suki: Found him!

Sokka: Yeah…

Toph: Ok, Mr. Plan Guy, what you got for us peoples getting out of here?

Sokka: Hmm… Maybe we could direct Toph while she earthbends with her hands. We could tell her where all the rocks are, and she could throw them back into the wall or something. Eventually, we'd finish, and we'd be out of here!

Toph: Sounds pretty good, Sokka.

Ty Lee: I think it'll have to work.

Suki: I don't think there's another option. I'm in.

Sokka: Do you think you can do it, Toph?

Toph: Of course I can! I'm the greatest earthbender in the world, aren't I?

Sokka: Yeah, you are. Ok, let's get moving!

They started tearing apart the rock.

AZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZ

ZUKO and the rest of the gang that came along got to the prison ten minutes later. They walked through the front two doors, and they looked down the corridor. Indeed, the corridor looked like it had caved in. Kan stepped forward and began to earthbend the rocks back into the walls. He made progress every second he was doing this. The rest of them just stood back and watched as Kan took on the rock wall. With every minute, he took away about 3 feet, and he kept doing this. Finally, he reached the end of the cave-in. He put the last of the rocks into the ground or walls, and he immediately saw Toph. The others ran toward the two of them.

Katara: Toph! You're here!

Toph: Yeah, I sure am. The other 3 are also here. Katara, can I see you on the side?

Katara: Yeah, of course!

The others began all coming together to talk. Katara went to the side with Toph.

Katara: Yes?

Toph: Did you bring water with you, Katara?

Katara: Yeah, why?

Toph: My feet got burned again…

Katara: Oh no… that's terrible. Here, give me your feet.

Katara began healing them once again.

Katara: I wish I had gotten to see these earlier. Most of the burns are here to stay for a while. I can't do much anymore, I'm afraid.

Toph: That's really bad…

Katara: I know. Toph, we'll get someone to carry you on our way back to the palace.

Toph: Ok. You go back to the others. I'll wait here until we're ready to leave.

Katara ran back to the others.

Katara: Hey guys. Toph's feet are burned. We need to get her back to the palace.

Zuko: We need to get going, anyway.

Ty Lee: But shouldn't some of us stay here to monitor the prisoners, anyway?

Zuko: No. We all need to be together now. We need to figure out what our next moves will be in the next coming days and weeks. We have a lot of trouble on our hands. Let's go back to the palace now. We'll continue to talk about all of what happened when we get back to the palace.

Katara: We need to get back anyway. We need to make sure Aang is OK.

Zuko: Ok, then let's go now.

Toph: Wait up everybody! Someone still needs to come and carry me!

Sokka: I got that.

Zuko: Ok… let's get going.

They all left the jail to go back to the palace. And the storm outside was still raging.

AZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZ

Footnote: Yay! Chapter done! Ok people, time to review! This was the longest chapter so far, so I want some POSITIVE STUFF. Please send suggestions, also!

-Calypso-


	14. Chapter 14: The Funeral

Chapter 14: The Funeral

THE NEXT MORNING, Zuko got up earlier than usual. He was the first one up. He got out of his bed, and he stood and looked around his room. There were red tapestries all over the place, except over one wall that was covered in large elegant windows, currently covered by elegant red curtains. The floor was covered with a bright red carpet. Zuko then walked over to the curtains and opened them. He looked outside. It was still pouring rain out there. He then closed the curtains and walked out of his bedroom and into the kitchen.

Zuko got out some food and began to cook breakfast for all of them. The others began to wander out of bed and into the kitchen, just in time for breakfast to be done. Zuko served it to all the others.

Katara was the only one who hadn't come into the kitchen yet. She finally came out of Aang's room. She sat down at the table.

Zuko: So Katara… how's Aang?

Katara: He's OK… but not amazing. He's still unconscious, but he's still breathing, and his heart is beating normally. I guess he'll get out of it when he does…

Mai: That's good to hear…

Katara: So Toph, what happened to you guys? Obviously, something went wrong along the way…

Toph: Well, we were all just sitting around when all of a sudden, a prisoner tried to pull an Azula, trying to escape… but he wasn't a lightning bender, so he was easy to take down. Anyway, I caved in the corridor, so that no matter what, he wouldn't be able to escape. It then became a bending battle between him and me. I created a giant earth boulder out of the ground, and to move it, I had to kick it with my feet. I became to be in a position where I was lying down in the air… But anyway, at the same time, he had created a humongous fireball, and both of the big balls collided. There was a big explosion, and fire blew toward me. All of this was still when I was in the air, so the fire burnt my feet, which were the first to feel the impact of the fire blown at me. I then fell down and couldn't get up. Ty Lee then stunned him, and she and Suki took him to a new cell. But by that time, we were trapped… without me being able to see well, we couldn't get out and through the corridor.

Katara: That's terrible. But at least you all had each other… Mai and Aang were separated when they were captured.

Sokka: What are you talking about? (Facing Mai) What happened to you two?

Mai: Well, we were sitting here in the palace, doing nothing, when all of a sudden, we hear a noise in the courtyard. We go out, and there was a very large group, firebenders and non-firebenders, that wanted to rebel against Zuko and continue what Firelord Ozai was doing: the war. We tried to fight them off, but when we weren't paying attention, Dai Li agents snuck up on us and pinned us to where we couldn't move. They then had us gagged and tied to a wall in two different cells on the second floor of the palace. Bu that's all I know. Like I've said before, I have no idea what in the world happened to Aang…

Sokka: That's terrible… and this is really bad…

Katara: Speaking of Aang, I should go check on him…

Zuko: You go do that.

The others continued to talk as Katara got up from her seat and went into Aang's room. As she walked in, she turned to the bed on which Aang was sleeping. She sat down on the bed, and then undid the covers. She then raised Aang's shirt. She took out some water, bended it onto her hands, and placed her hands on Aang's stomach, giving another attempt to heal him more. Something she did on that healing, however, worked differently than the other ones. As she hit a certain spot, Aang's eyes opened. She stopped healing him. He looked at Katara.

Aang: Wha… What happened?

Katara: Hey Aang! Are you feeling OK?

Aang: No… not really. (He then looked at his gash on his stomach.) But I do remember what happened to me…

Katara: That's something we've all been trying to find out. What did happen to you? At least, after you got captured and ended up in the cell on the second floor of the palace?

Aang: Who told you?

Katara: Mai told us all she knew. But we don't know about what happened to cause this. (Pointing at his stomach) So, what happened?

Aang: It was really bad… When I woke up during a storm outside, a Dai Li agent came into my cell. I didn't know what was going on. He then demanded I tell where Zuko was headed at the time. I wouldn't tell him. His first reaction was to punch me in the stomach with his earth glove. He did that twice. But I still wouldn't tell him. So when he realized that wouldn't work, he took out a really large butcher knife, lifted up my shirt, and touched it to my stomach. Even then, I still wouldn't tell him. (Chuckling but then wincing in pain) I actually dared him to do it… So he did. He pushed the blade into that area. I wasn't sure if it had pierced my stomach, but when he pulled the knife out, blood began to gush out. It was then that I told him a lie: that Zuko had gone to the Boiling Rock to check on prisoners there, or something like that… I still wouldn't tell him that Zuko had gone to the Southern Air Temple. The guard believed me, and left me in the cell alone. I'm not sure what happened after that, but I think I passed out…

Katara: You did. We brought you back down here, since we were able to find you guys, and I tried to heal you, unsuccessfully. We were afraid you weren't going to make it…

Aang: Yeah. I was in bad shape… and I still am. Katara, this guy tortured me to find out where Zuko was. This needs to be taken seriously. The revolt needs to be crushed.

Katara: This is extremely bad. I'll go tell the others. Aang, you should go back to sleep and try to keep yourself healthy. Keep in there, OK?

Aang: Ok.

Katara started to leave.

Aang: And Katara…

Katara: (Turning around) Yes?

Aang: I love you…

At that, she walked out the door, not saying anything. She went back to the others.

Katara: Hey guys. Aang just woke up. He told me all about what happened to him.

Mai: Ok, so tell us!

Katara: This is really scary… Aang was tortured to tell where Zuko was going. He said that a Dai Li agent came into his cell during the storm and demanded that Aang tell. Aang wouldn't, so the agent punched him in the stomach twice to get him to tell. He still wouldn't, so then the agent took out a butcher knife and held it to Aang's stomach. When Aang still wouldn't tell, the agent stabbed him. Aang then told the agent that Zuko had gone to the Boiling Rock. He didn't tell that we were going to find Zuko's mom at the Southern Air Temple.

Everyone gasped in shock. Sokka finally said something.

Sokka: That's unbelievable! That's pure evil there… And to see that Aang didn't tell where you two were going in your adventures… that's amazing!

Suki: You know, you never told us what happened on your leg of the journey. Why don't you tell us?

Zuko: Umm… I need to go… somewhere. Katara, you can tell them.

Katara: Oh, OK. (Once Zuko was gone) Well, we flew on Appa as fast as we could to the Southern Air Temple. But when we got there… well… Azula had been there first. (Shakiness in her voice) Ursa was dead.

Mai: Oh no…

Katara: It was true. Ursa had been shot through the chest by lightning, obviously done by Azula. So we took her body back here. I guess we're going to have some sort of funeral or something like that…

Suki: (Looking out the window) Well, right now is the time to do it. It's stopped raining.

Katara: I'll go get Zuko.

AZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZ

KATARA walked into Zuko's bedroom. She saw him lying facedown on his bed. She went and sat down next to him and put her hand on his back. He turned around. His eyes were swollen, and his face was red. Katara could tell he had been sobbing.

Katara: Are you ok?

Zuko: Yeah, I'm fine…

Katara: It's OK, you can tell me what's bothering you… I know something is. Come on, you can't hide it!

Zuko: Fine! It's the idea of my mother being dead. I can't say it enough! She was the one person who really cared about me. And whenever I hear about her or have someone ask me about her, I just can't take thinking about who I've lost. It just totally upsets me so much! I can't bear to think about it.

Katara: It's Ok, Zuko. I know what you're going through. I lost my mother: I went through what you're experiencing right now. That pain, agony, and frustration is all I felt for such a long time. (Pauses for a while) … … … You know, we were planning to have a funeral for your mom… and we were planning to have it now. But we need you to be there. Do you think you could come, at least, before the storm begins again?

Zuko: Sure… I'll catch up. You go ahead.

Katara: Ok, I'll go into the back yard.

Zuko laid back on his bed for a second. Thoughts rolled through his mind.

After a moment, he got up and went outside. When he walked out, he saw all of his friends around a hole in the ground, near a tree in the center of the yard, with a pond next to it. He saw that Princess Ursa's body had been retrieved from the saddle of Appa, and had been eloquently wrapped in red cloth.

Zuko: (Quietly) Ok, I'm here…

Suki: Good.

She looked at Katara. Katara began.

Katara: We're here today to honor a wonderful woman, Princess Ursa of the Fire Nation. Through her kindness and guidance, she will be remembered as a person for others: and a great mother. So we hereby honor her as we lie her down for eternal peace. Rest in peace, Princess Ursa.

At that point, she stopped. She looked at Sokka, who then looked at Suki. The two of them then lifted up Ursa's body, and they put it into the hole. They then threw all of the dirt they had dug out back into the hole, and they then put a tombstone in front of it. Everyone looked at each other. It was over. All except for Zuko stayed. The others went back into the living room in the palace.

After they were gone, Zuko sat next to Ursa's grave, underneath the tree. All of his mixed feelings began once again to race, and he began to sob once again.

And at that time, the sky opened up, and the storm continued once again, beginning to pour rain once again.

AZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZ

Footnote: Ok, I am SO sorry it took me this long to update. I had a virus on my computer, so I couldn't get any chapters in. I've been able to write during that time, anyway, so this is what I've come up with now: including the next chapter. This is a really good chapter in my opinion, so I hope you like it!

-Calypso-


	15. Chapter 15: The Battle

Chapter 15: The Battle

THAT EVENING, the palace was quiet. Everyone was in their own bedrooms, doing whatever they pleased. It was a quiet day in their stories, one filled with tragedy and constant rain. It hadn't let up since the time when they had the funeral that morning.

Katara had been in Aang's room all afternoon. She had been healing the gash on his stomach constantly, trying to get it to heal faster. It wasn't getting any better, however. Every time she tried, it would just stay the way it was. There was no sign of the skin healing itself.

Katara finally stopped for the evening and called everyone into the living room, except for Aang. Everyone else finally began to journey out of their own rooms and into the room with the couches and comfortable chairs.

When everyone arrived in the living room, Katara began to talk.

Katara: Ok, now that we know what's happened to everyone, we need to decide what we're going to do from here. How are we going to solve all of these problems?

Mai: I think we should start with what we'll do once the revolters come back. If you ask me, they'll be the first to arrive back here in the courtyard and try to kill us for lying to them about where you were.

Zuko: I think you're right. I'm not sure Azula would come out in this type of weather. But these people sound determined…

Sokka: So it's decided: we're going to figure out what to do when these people come back.

Zuko: Yes. The other problem, being Azula and what we're going to do with her, has to wait. So what should we do once these people come back?

Katara: I suggest fighting them all.

Zuko: I agree.

Sokka: I don't. Right now, we're down two benders: Aang and Toph. That's huge. We need them both. Without them, we run a huge risk of getting captured ourselves.

Mai: I think we need to take that risk. These people will come either way, and they will fight either way. We don't have a choice on what to do: we have to fight them!

Suki: I agree with Mai. From what I've heard, these people won't stop at anything to… get rid of us. We need to… get rid of them before they do the same to us.

Ty Lee: Sokka, you're the only one that disagrees! You're outvoted; the result is, we fight them!

Sokka: I still think that this will be the wrong way to deal with these people.

Suki: Then why don't you think of a different way to get rid of them, o smart one?

Sokka: … We could…

Suki: There's no other choice. Mai's right. They'll stop at nothing. So we need to do the same thing. (Turning to Mai) Mai, you've fought these people before. How do you suggest we fight them?

Mai: We need to knock out the Dai Li agents first. They're what brought us down last time. They snuck up on us. Ty Lee should stun them.

Suki: Ok, what should we do after that?

Katara: I think all of us should deal with the others. Sokka, you, Suki, and Mai should deal with the non-benders. Zuko, Ty Lee, and I should take care of the benders.

Mai: I agree with this. And I know for certain that if we get rid of the Dai Li people, we'll beat the others.

Katara: How do you know?

Mai: Aang and I were extremely close to beating them. We tired them all out. We lost because of the Dai Li people. They're the ones that trapped us.

Katara: Well, that sounds really good. I think we can actually pull this off.

Sokka: What will we do when they're all defeated?

Zuko: I guess we could keep them all in that other jail…

Sokka: Maybe… but they might escape from that!

Zuko: Unless Toph or Kan caves in the corridor again…

Sokka: But how would we get to them?

Zuko: We wouldn't.

Sokka: Are you saying…

Zuko: Yes, I am. They should die. They should pay for attacking Mai and Aang, and fore more, torturing Aang.

Suki: I agree. They should pay.

Katara: But doesn't that seem harsh, also? Even if they are evil?

Zuko: No. They deserve it.

Mai: I'm not taking a side here. You do whatever you want with them. I'm just here to fight them.

Sokka: I think we should go with Zuko.

Ty Lee looked out the window. She gasped, and she turned back to the others. She was pale.

Ty Lee: They're here.

All of them ran outside into the courtyard.

AZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZ

Zuko was the first to get outside onto the porch overlooking the courtyard. The people who were revolting were standing in the pouring rain. When the revolters saw him, they cried out:

Revolters: GIVE UP, ZUKO! WE HAVE YOU SURROUNDED!

Zuko: Why do you want to overthrow me?

Revolters: YOU WILL NOT BE ABLE TO STOP US! MEN, ATTACK!

Zuko: Ok, I guess that didn't work… Guys, attack them!

The six of them looked for a split second for the Dai Li agents. They didn't see them at all. They decided to skip that step.

The six of them split up. Zuko, Katara, and Ty Lee went to the left side of the courtyard where all of the benders were, and Suki, Sokka, and Mai went to the right side where all of the non-benders were.

Zuko and Katara began to fight the benders. Katara took the water from the rain and began to freeze people where they were standing. The benders began to surround Zuko. When he saw them, he spun around on the ground, creating a fire circle with his feet. It knocked down all of the people surrounding him. He then ran back and began to throw his fists out, creating large fireballs, and he threw them at all of the people running towards him.

When the benders were distracted, Ty Lee came in and stunned all of the benders that Katara had frozen in place or that Zuko had just knocked down. The three of them continued to do this, making very good progress against the benders.

Mai started attacking the non-benders by shooting the daggers out of her sleeves, cutting off the tips of the pikes that some of them were holding. They threw the pikes-now-sticks onto the ground, and they charged at Suki. Suki knocked them all down and continued to fight those who had no weapons. Sokka began to fight the soldiers with swords. He quickly disabled them and left them charging for Suki. The three of them continued this way, and Ty Lee also moved over to their side to stun the non-benders that had been disarmed by Sokka, Mai, and Suki.

The six of them continued to fight, and continued to make progress.

AZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZ

Toph sat with Aang in his bedroom in the palace. Aang had been sleeping, and it was her job to look after him.

She was extremely disappointed that she wasn't out in the courtyard fighting. Her feet had gotten much better. She was now able to see and earthbend again. But the others had left her behind, both to look after Aang and to protect her feet from further harm.

But there was nothing she could do right now. She would just sit there until the entire battle was done, and she would only hear about it.

But at that time, she felt 6 people coming through the front door. _The battle must be done_, she thought.

But as the people came in, she knew that they weren't her friends. She popped up immediately and ran into the other room. They were Dai Li agents. She screamed for help, and then was forced to pop into action.

AZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZ

The six of them outside continued to make excellent progress. They continued to disarm, disable, and stun all of the people in the courtyard. Finally, they got down to the last person. Ty Lee cartwheeled in front of the others and punched him in his arms and legs, knocking him to the ground. They had successfully crushed the revolt!

But then they heard a scream from the palace. All six looked at each other and shouted out loud TOPH! They ran as fast as they could up the porch and through the front doors. They saw immediately the six Dai Li agents standing in front of Toph, attacking her. Ty Lee immediately ran over and punched their arms and legs, stunning all of them. They fell to the ground.

Toph got back up. She had been knocked to the ground by one of the earth gloves shot at her by one of them. She then bended the floor's metal to trap them there, so that they couldn't bend themselves out of that one. The seven of them then looked at each other and nodded. They decided they were taking all of these people to the jail.

Zuko called in hundreds of servants to help them move all of the people to the jail. When they got there, they stuffed many into many different jail cells, and eventually, all of the revolters were in the jail, one way or another.

Sokka then nudged Toph. She understood.

She walked over to the entrance of the corridor. She put her hands on the wall, and with deep concentration, she pulled them down. The corridor flooded with rocks, doing this over 100 yards back. She then backed away. The seven of them looked one last time at the corridor, and then they walked out the front door of the jail and back to the palace.

And they walked home in the pouring rain of the raging storm.

AZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZ

Footnote: Ok, please tell me now if the storm setting is getting old. I actually like it that way, but I want to know what you think about it. So please, tell me if you like it or not in something called a _REVIEW_!!

That's all for now! Still hope you're enjoying the story!

-Calypso-


	16. Chapter 16: The Plan: Part I

Chapter 16: The Plan: Part I

THE GANG got back to the palace and was welcomed by the smell of a good cooked dinner. As they walked into the kitchen, they saw Aang placing dinner out onto the dinner table. The table had already been set for 8 people. Aang looked at them, and he smiled.

Aang: (Tiredly) Hi everyone.

Katara: Aang! You're up!

Aang: Yeah, I am.

Zuko: You look better than you… look.

Sokka: What's that supposed to mean?

Zuko: That he looks like he's doing better in how he's walking and doing things than how it looks like he would with the huge scar on his belly.

Sokka: … oh, I get it… (Whispering to Toph) _not_.

Toph giggles.

Suki: So Aang, how are you feeling right now? I mean, you seem like you're doing OK…

Aang: Yeah, I guess I'm doing fine.

Katara: That's great to hear.

Suki: So what are we waiting for? Let's sit and eat!

Ty Lee: (Mockingly) Yeah, all this fighting makes me hungry!

Sokka: Hey, I'm supposed to be the one to say that!

Ty Lee: (Sarcastically) I know!

Katara: Aang, maybe the two of us should go into your bedroom. I should probably heal you again before we eat. The rest of you, go ahead and start without us. We'll be back in a couple of minutes.

Zuko: Ok.

Katara led Aang into the other room. She took out her water, bended it onto her hands, and she put her hands to Aang's belly. The cool water went inside the gash and began to draw the skin together. After about a minute, Katara pulled the water out and back into her pouch. She looked at Aang's gash, and her eyes widened. The healing had greatly improved the regenerating of the skin. It became less red and more healed.

Katara: Well, it really worked that time!

Aang: That's good. I already feel much better. And I'm really hungry, too!

Katara: I can believe it. You've gone without food for a while now…

Aang: Yeah. Let's go back into the other room, now.

Katara: Good idea.

The two of them walked back into the other room. They sat down at the table and began to talk to the others.

Aang: So, everyone but me knows what's been going on. I need an update, people!

Katara: Yeah, you do! Sokka, why don't you start him off?

Sokka: Ok, well, I'll talk about how the four of us did at the jail. Well, we were patrolling the jail when another prisoner tried to escape. We were able to stop him, but without a price. When we had been running down the corridor leading into the jail, Toph had been caving it in to keep the prisoner from being able to escape. Unfortunately for both us and her, the guy burned her feet, keeping her from being able to see and earthbend well. So we were stuck in the jail for a while. It was very… interesting. You could almost say it was fun, if it hadn't been so disturbing at the time!

Aang: Wow, that must have been something. So let's see… what happened with you two, Katara?

Katara: Well… let's just say things didn't go well on our branch of the journeys, and that Azula had something to do with it. If you go into the yard, you'll see what I mean…

Aang: Oh… so what happened when you got back from your journey?

Katara: Well, Zuko and I looked for you two. We came back to an empty palace. So I ran down into the basement, while Zuko ran to the second floor. I didn't find anything down there, so I went up to help Zuko. But when I got up there, he called me to go to a cell there. You happened to be in there… but you were unconscious at the time. It was really scary seeing you like that, Aang. We found Mai in the cell next to you. We immediately then brought you downstairs, and I immediately started healing you. Zuko sent a servant to fetch the other 4, but Kan came back with a message from the servant, saying they were either under or behind a cave-in at the prison. So all of us, excluding Mai who was looking over you, ran to the jail to try to figure out what had happened, and to try to free them. Kan ended up tearing through the cave-in, and eventually, we reached them.

Toph: Boy was it a relief that you reached us! My feet were getting so sore! It felt great when you healed them!

Katara: If only I had been able to get to them quicker…

Toph: Yeah, but it turned out OK!

Aang: Very interesting… so what happened after you all got back to the palace?

Suki: Well, we all talked about what had happened to us, like we're doing now. It was long. But then, we had to decide what our next move would be. The answer to that was to prepare for battle with the revolters that had captured you and Mai. We were prepared, and they came along and attacked us. We easily defeated them. They're now all back at the prison where we were keeping guard… and let's just say that they're going to be there for the rest of their lives.

Aang: Is that where we come to now?

Suki: Yup. Aang, you're all caught up now.

Aang: Interesting… We've been through a lot, haven't we?

Katara: We have. (Looking at the others) But now, we need to think about the rest of it. What's our new plan? How are we going to deal with Azula?

Sokka: We need to bring her down!

Zuko: And I'm going to say how we're going to do it. I'm going to duel her, one on one. The rest of you are _staying in that palace_. NONE of you are getting hurt this time.

Katara: But you need backup while facing her!

Zuko: No, I don't. Katara, this is something I need to do. I need to face her and duel her. I need to come out victorious, or not at all…

Katara: No, Zuko! You're not doing this alone!

Zuko: Yes, I am Katara. Think about what you did to the guy from the Southern Raiders. That's what I need to do now, with Azula. I need to feel that rage go away. I need this, Katara, to restore balance and peace in my mind.

Katara: (Sighs, and says nervously) I guess you're right. You do need to do this…

Zuko: It's true. And I will go through with it. I want all of you to understand. NO ONE, and I mean it, is to help me beat Azula. I NEED to do this by myself.

Aang: Ok, Zuko. We'll leave you alone to face her. Just call us if you need us.

Zuko: Don't worry, you won't get a call.

Suki: So how are you going to beat her?

There was a long pause.

Zuko: (Deeply) Let's just say that, when I come back in here, we won't have to worry about her anymore…

Suki's eyes opened. But everyone else just kept the same reaction. They knew from the beginning what Zuko had been planning to do with Azula. And they weren't surprised. Azula was too evil. She had to be taken care of.

Zuko: I'm done here, guys. I'm going to bed. Goodnight.

Everyone else said goodnight back.

Once he left, Katara said:

Katara: You think he'll win?

Aang: Yes, I think he will. Azula will go down tomorrow.

AZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZ

ZUKO walked into his bedroom, and he closed the door. It was dark, and it was humid. Zuko changed into his night clothes, and he lay down in bed.

As he relaxed, his mind began to race out of control. He would kill Azula, he told himself. It would all be OK. He would win. At the assurance of this, he let himself relax.

And at that point, a large flash of lightning flashed outside. And a roll of thunder roared through the stormy evening sky, trembling the earth and all that lived on it. The rain continued to crack against the windows, and the storm that had been going for the past two days continued on.

AZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZ

Footnote: Ok, this is the end of 16. The story WILL end at chapter 20, so we're almost there. I plan to write a second story for Avatar soon after I finish this one, so keep posted. Maybe you'll like it, too!

Anyway, reviews are greatly appreciated again. I NEED PEOPLE TO CONTINUE TO REVIEW ONCE AGAIN! SERIOUSLY PEOPLE, these begging notes worked for a tiny bit. But they don't seem to be working anymore. PLEASE review!

-Calypso-


	17. Chapter 17: The Plan: Part II

Chapter 17: The Plan: Part II

AZULA woke up in her cave to the pitter-patter of the rain on the cave ground. It was dark inside the cave: there was only the dim light of the small fire she had built, which was now down to the last embers. Azula put more wood on top of the fire from her bed, and then she got up and walked to the entrance of the cave. It was raining. It had been raining ever since she had gotten to the cave and seen such a beautiful sunset in such beautiful surroundings. She felt like it had changed her in some way… she couldn't put her finger on it. But she had felt different ever since… but maybe it was the weather.

When she got off the elevated rock her bed was set up on, she stepped into a puddle immediately. The floor of the cave was under about an inch of water. She decided to walk further forward in the cave, splashing around in the water as she advanced. Soon, she saw the end of the cave. She walked up to the entrance, and what she saw amazed her once again.

She had remembered that this cave had an entrance that was elevated above the level of the normal ground. There was about a five foot high hill that led up to the entrance. But when she looked out, she could no longer see the ground, or any of the hill that had led up to the cave. All of it was completely flooded, right off of the lake that the field she landed on bordered. The water was moving fast past the cave, moving on to flood other areas.

And then she thought about her airship. It had been grounded on the sea-level ground… so it must be flooded, Azula thought. _Dang it!_ she said to herself. How was she going to move on? She didn't know. So she went back inside. She had to pack up her stuff quickly: before the water rose higher.

She got her first bag out. _Why is my luck always terrible?_ She stuffed her sheets into her bag. _And now this storm: how am I supposed to continue my evil plan?_ Stuff. _I have to think of what to do once I arrive at the palace: I might as well go there right now._ Stuff. _So what should I do when I get there?_ Stuff. _Should I duel Zuko?_ Stuff. _Should I kill him at night, in bed?_ Stuff. She closed the first bag, and moved it out of the way. She got her second bag. _I should duel him fairly._ Stuff. _I deserve to. _Stuff. _I will win_. Stuff. _I will kill him. _Stuff. _I will take over the throne. _Stuff. _I will continue the war. _Stuff. _The Fire Nation will love me. _Stuff. _We will be victorious. _Stuff.

At that, she was done packing. She put both her bags on her back, and she walked out to the front of the cave.

Azula looked around the entrance of the cave for something she could use to walk on or ride on. And then she saw what she needed: a narrow path on the side of the mountain. She walked out into the pouring rain and onto that path. As she walked, she looked behind her. The sight of the might of all the water intimidated her. The force of it would be enough to kill her instantly…

And she continued up the path. It continued to rise higher above ground. A good thing, Azula thought. She didn't want to risk any of this water stuff: she needed to get to the palace in the heart of the Fire Nation.

While she was walking, her full plan began to take a new form. She would continue along this path until she found a different one that had some type of recollection or was going in the certain right direction of the capital city. She would then walk to the capital city and up to the palace. She would then demand Zuko duel her, and in that duel, she would kill him, and take the throne and the glory of the Fire Nation into her own hands. She would also kill the others, including the Avatar, until no one would be there to stop her.

Azula kept walking that entire day. The rain had let up for about an hour that morning, luckily for Azula to get a little dry from the downpour she had been through. But soon after, the rain began again, and she became just as soaked as she was before. She kept walking until it began to get dark. She decided to settle down in a small cave inside a rock wall. She stayed there for the night. She didn't bother to unpack her stuff, since she would only be there one short night. She lay down on the cold, hard ground, and let herself open up. All of the feelings that had been bunched up inside her for so long were all of a sudden coming out… feelings of hatred, anger, sadness, happiness, harmony, conflict, and even love were coming out of her and onto a field in her mind. The conflicting feelings seemed to line up together and sort of battle each other to see which could take over Azula's brain. Hatred conflicted with love. Anger conflicted with love. Sadness conflicted with happiness. Conflict itself conflicted with harmony. All of these feelings were fighting it out for spots in Azula's heart. Would she feel compassion, love, and happiness, or would she continue to feel rage, hatred, and sadness?

Suddenly, these images in her brain stopped, and images of dead people circled around her. She saw so many people: those being the prison guards, Kotu, and her own mother. All of these were people she had killed with lightning in the past week and a half. And suddenly, those conflicting feelings came out again. What had she done, in killing all those people? Was she truly that evil? Could she be good again? Or would she stay on an evil track and go to kill her brother? Could she feel love and compassion? Or would hatred and rage be her true teachers?

And with all of these feelings rushing around in her, she felt dizzy and sick. She was beginning to go insane. The conversion inside her body was trying to make itself possible. Would she, by the end of this, be able to love others and be able to commit herself to serving good? Or would evil prevail, as it always had?

She began to feel frail and light-headed. And with the intensity of these feelings, she fell asleep.

AZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZ

She woke up in the cave with a sharp headache. She had gone through a lot the day before: walking to the capital city in never-ending pouring rain. With a more hopeful attitude, she gathered her two bags, and walked toward the entrance of the cave.

Her hopes quickly dashed when she saw that it was still raining once again. She then walked outside, into the soaking rain, and continued on her way.

The morning was a dark one: the clouds outside seemed exceptionally dark. She decided to walk faster, and she made better progress on getting to the capital city.

Finally, she reached the top of a mountain, which was part of a circle of mountains that surrounded the capital city. She smiled, and walked down the path into the city.

As she walked into the city limits, she saw that no one was outside. This was a good thing, she assumed, so that no one would be looking at her, suspecting she was Princess Azula, and that they needed to attack her or something like that. As she walked through the city to the center of it, it remained that way. No one was out. Guards weren't even posted in front of the palace, which she found oh too coincidental…

Azula then walked up to the front door. She called herself crazy, and then she knocked on the door.

AZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZ

Footnote: Ok, I know this is a short chapter also. But this is THE LAST short chapter. The rest are nice and long, except for 20, which will be shorter than 18 and 19. (Obviously because it's a summing up chapter) But anyway, PLEASE REVIEW, and I hope you enjoy the ending of the story!

-Calypso-


	18. Chapter 18: The Duel: Part I

NOTE: Sorry for the deletion of the other chapter: It was very messed up! Hadn't edited it yet!

AZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZ

Chapter 18: The Duel: Part I

ZUKO woke up the next morning feeling sick and dizzy. Immediately, he heard the pitter-patter of rain on the glass of the windows. _Great_, he said to himself, _another rainy day to go through_. He looked up at the ceiling.

He thought about the dream that he had that night. Strangely enough, he had dreamt that he was Azula, and that he was experiencing an attempt at a conversion of state of mind. He had seen elements of good and evil fighting for her (or in this case, his) peace of mind. Good wanted to overpower evil. It was total chaos. The two sides conflicted for what seemed to be days, months, years. In the end, evil once again took its place, and the vision/dream ended… a _very_ strange dream. Zuko wondered what it meant.

At that time, Zuko got up out of his bed, and he walked into the kitchen, expecting someone up. But he was the first one again, the second day in a row. The kitchen was dark, getting dim, grey light from the dark clouds outside. The living room, which connected to the kitchen, looked ominous in the dark light. He lit all of the lamps in the room. Immediately, the room became illuminated, and the view outside looked darker and gloomier.

Zuko then got some food and heated it up. He began to set the table. Then, getting the feeling that the others didn't want to get up, he decided to go into their rooms and wake them up himself.

He walked into Katara's room first. It was extremely dark in there. He looked at her bed. It seemed to be… un-slept on. A bolt of lightning flashed, lighting up the entire room. And he saw her bed clearly: it had not been slept on that night. Immediately, he ran into Aang's room, suspecting some type of romance. But he was greeted with the same empty bed.

So he walked into the next room, which was Sokka's room. No one was there. He ran into Suki's room. No one, either. Then Toph's. No one. Ty Lee's. Still no one. Last, he looked in Mai's. There was still the same silence and feeling of uninhabitedness.

He walked back into the kitchen. Their breakfast was done. He put it onto the table, and decided to start eating.

As he ate, Zuko wondered where the others could possibly be. Had they been captured? Were they trapped somewhere? The possibilities of where they could possibly be were limitless.

Zuko finally decided to believe they were out shopping or running errands. They were safe. But his mind continued to wander…

He heard a knock on the door. He ran to it, expecting it to be them. But who he had opened the door to put a total expression of shock and fear on his face…

AZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZ

KATARA walked with the others as they wandered through town. They had left Zuko at the palace to give him some alone time. It was decided that Zuko needed some time to himself: he had been worried far too much with them around, so they were letting him relax alone. But Katara was having second thoughts about their "brilliant plan".

Sokka: I think this "leave Zuko alone" day was a great idea! It's so much fun without him!

Mai: (Bored) Are you kidding me? We're doing nothing. I'm just as bored as I would be back at the palace.

Katara: I'm getting worried. What if Azula goes to the palace while we're gone?

Sokka: Well, he wanted to fight Azula by himself, anyway! And think about it: why would Azula come out of her hole in this weather?

Katara: I still think we should go back…

Aang: It's Ok, Katara. He'll be fine. But we'll go back in a couple hours, just to satisfy you. Ok?

Katara: I guess…

Aang: Good.

And they continued walking.

AZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZ

Zuko stood there in awe at the sight of seeing Azula.

Azula: You're surprised to see me? How cute, Zuzu. But really, you shouldn't be surprised. You knew I would eventually come to…

Zuko ran and pushed Azula back, causing her to fall off the porch and onto the ground. Zuko jumped off the porch and onto Azula, pinning her. She simply smiled.

Azula: Well, Zuzu, you're in a bad mood! I wonder why? (Pause) (Devilishly) So Zuzu, how's mom?

At that point, Zuko went into a mad rage. He slammed his hand onto Azula's wrist and attempted to burn it with firebending. But Azula lifted her right leg and put it to Zuko's right side. She then pushed her leg right, sending him tumbling off her and onto the ground. She sprang up and stepped back a couple of steps.

Azula: (Mockingly) Zuzu, is something wrong? What happened to mom? Is she hurt?

Zuko: You know very well what's wrong, Azula.

Azula: Really? So you know what I'm going to do to you?

Azula shot two fingers out, shooting a small but fierce strand of fire at Zuko. He easily got out of the way.

Zuko: (Angrily) Not if I do it first!

Azula smiled. The challenge was set.

AZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZ

As the rest of the gang walked on, the clouds seemed to get darker. The morning light seemed to be fading under the darkness of the dense storm clouds. Katara immediately felt something bad was going to happen.

Katara: Hey guys, I'm going back. I have a bad feeling about this: something's about to happen.

Sokka: Come on, Katara, stop ruining the fun! Nothing's going to happen while we're gone!

Aang: Really, Katara, it's fine.

Katara: You guys continue on. I'm going back, and you can't stop me…

Aang: Ok, you can go. We'll be back in a few hours.

Katara: Fine.

And as she started to walk back to the palace, the rain came down harder and harder.

AZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZ

Azula stood about 10 feet away from Zuko as he shot a fist of fire at her. She immediately blocked it. She then balanced herself on her hands and shot a huge fireball out of her feet. Zuko was knocked back a couple of feet, onto the ground. He jumped back up, and while she was running toward him, swirled on the ground, creating a fire circle that slipped her to the ground. Zuko got back up and once again pinned Azula to the ground.

Zuko: You're going to wish you never came here.

Azula: (Maliciously) But you're going to wish you were never born!

Azula once again lifted her right leg and pushed Zuko off of her. She then pinned him to the ground. Smiling wickedly, she put her hand to his mouth, and she bent fire out of it. The fire completely burnt his lips and chin, leaving scars that hadn't ceased to bleed.

Zuko then threw all of his body weight up and shook Azula off of him. He ran back about 10 feet, and then turned to face her. She had just gotten back up.

Azula: You're going to regret doing that!

Zuko: (In a rage) But you're going to regret ever setting foot in my country!

Zuko then ran over to Azula, and he pinned her to the ground again. Holding her wrists, he sent fire, burning the skin on her wrists. But the burns left no scars at all: she seemed unaffected by what he had done.

Azula: Zuzu, you should know by now: you can't in any way burn me!

Azula then punched Zuko directly in the center of the chest, and adding fire to that punch, sent him flying about 10 yards away. He landed with a thump on the hard concrete. He didn't get up.

Azula then got off the ground and walked over to him. His eyes were open, but he didn't have enough strength left to get up. She walked up to him and kicked him in the rib cage.

Azula: Get off the ground, you miserable mutt! I'm going to end your misery once and for all!

Zuko got up. Azula had started to bend lightning. By the time Zuko had taken a stance, Azula had shot the bolt over to Zuko. It hit him in his two fingers, and he directed it through his body, and aiming at Azula, directed it out his other two fingers.

Azula, however, continued to smile. In fact, her smile widened, and appeared more devilishly than before. For when the bolt reached her, she also received it with her two fingers. Zuko became shocked and afraid, aware of the fate he was about to receive.

Azula: (As she's redirecting it) You see, Zuzu, I always win. There's nothing you can do that I can't! Prepare to feel your last seconds in this world!

Azula shot the lightning back at Zuko. It hit him in the center of the heart. He fell to the ground, and again, didn't get up. He appeared to be breathing, but barely, and not for long.

AZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZ

Katara ran back to the palace as fast as she could. She had seen the large bolts of fire from a short distance away. She eventually saw Azula there fighting Zuko. She hid behind a pillar, just as Azula shot the first bolt of lightning. She then saw Zuko redirect it. _Go on, Zuko, kill her!_ she said to herself. Her hopes rose as she saw the bolt go to Azula, but her happiness turned to mortal fear as she saw Azula redirect it. She saw the lightning hit Zuko, square in the chest, and she saw him fall to the ground, looking like a lifeless body.

Katara, then filled with sadness and fury, came at Azula from behind and knocked her to the ground. She took the hit hard, and she fell to the ground. When she hit the ground, she didn't get up.

Katara then ran over to Zuko. She saw his eyes, looking up at her in shock and fear. Katara lifted his top body into her arms.

Katara: Come on, Zuko, say something. Do something!

Zuko remained motionless. He seemed to be in a daze.

Katara: Blink your eyes if you can hear me.

Zuko blinked his eyes.

Katara: Oh my god… please, Zuko, try to say something.

Zuko was struggling with his lips. He was trying to say something. Eventually, it came out:

Zuko: (Hoarsely) I… Love… You… Katara.

Katara looked into his eyes. His eyes looked into hers. And a strange, yet needing feeling came over her. She pushed her lips onto his. Still holding him, the two of them connected lips again. The sensation of fear and happiness at the same time overcame Katara. The two of them continued to have their moment.

AZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZ

Aang and the others heard the crack of lightning. They had been walking back to the palace, to see if Katara was right about something happening. They immediately ran to the courtyard, Aang being the first to get there. He came to the sight of Katara holding Zuko, the two of them kissing.

AZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZ

Katara thought she heard footsteps behind her. She stopped kissing Zuko and said:

Katara: Zuko, I love you too.

Zuko tried to say one last thing.

Zuko: I'll… always… be… with… you… Katara.

And at that, Zuko's eyes closed. His chest stopped rising, indicating that he had stopped breathing. And with tears in her eyes, she looked behind her, and saw Aang looking at her with total question and sadness.

AZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZ

Footnote: Ooh, that's the end of my chapter! Hope you really enjoyed it... I know someone has said, after reviewing Chapter 10, that my essence in my writing was gone... I hope that the previous chapters and this one have made up for that...

And now, I must ask you and PLEAD FOR YOU TO REVIEW! I must hear your thoughts. This story is going to end in _2_ chapters! THAT'S RIGHT! 2 CHAPTERS! So I NEED suggestions to help guide me along the right path in these last two chapters. I need to hear your thoughts. I really want to make this story as enjoyable for you as I possibly can.

Please review. Hope you enjoy!

-Calypso-


	19. Chapter 19: The Duel: Part II

Chapter 19: The Duel: Part II

AANG looked at Katara in horror at what he had seen her doing. She had been kissing Zuko…

So he had been right. She had loved Zuko. She really was lying to him. How had he fallen for it? And then he knew: he didn't fall for it. But he had let it go: he himself loved her. He had shown his forgiveness and trust: but she had just broken it all in one second…

Katara ran up to him.

Katara: Aang, I'm so sorry… I… I

Aang: (Angrily) Don't say anything, Katara. There's nothing to say. I saw you kissing Zuko. Katara, there's nothing to hide anymore! I know you love him. I know you've been hiding your true feelings from me!

Katara: Aang… AANG! Zuko's dead!

And Aang looked at her again in that look of horror and unfortunateness.

AZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZ

The two of them walked over to Zuko's dead body.

Aang: I can't believe it… he's dead. I can't believe Azula beat him…

Katara: I saw it happen… she redirected the lightning herself, Aang. She's more dangerous than ever! We have to do something, and now!

The two of them looked toward Azula. At the mention of her name, she popped up.

Azula: (Sinisterly) I was waiting for you two to finally realize I was here again! (Sarcastically) And Katara, good job with that kiss… it was soooo romantic.

Katara became angry. Aang continued to look at Azula.

Azula: So, are you two going to say anything? Or are you just going to stand there and look at me for the next two hours?

Aang had enough of Azula's mocking. He sliced his staff horizontally through the air, sending a blast of air at Azula. It hit her, and she flew back about 20 yards. Aang and Katara ran after her.

At that time, the others that were out came running into the courtyard. They saw Aang and Katara running towards Azula, and they ran after them. The seven of them lined up, waiting for Azula to get up.

Katara: (Turning quickly to the others) Glad you could make it. I told you something would go wrong today…

Sokka: Well, you know, we do our best…

Azula shot up and created a wall of fire. Katara brought water out of the gutters and put the wall out, and it went through to knock over Azula. It hit her square in the head, and she was knocked back onto the ground about 10 feet back. Katara, with the others following her, ran once again to Azula. She seemed to be winning this fight. Then, Azula said something while lying on the ground.

Azula: So how's Zuzu? I heard he was shocked about being brutally killed in the way he was… Do you have any idea who did that, anyway?

And with that, Azula popped up.

Katara, all of a sudden, got a fierce fire in her eyes. She immediately took a string of water, and with it, slapped Azula in the face. It left a bright red mark, a line all the way from her left ear to her chin. Azula once again fell back to the ground.

Azula: Geez, all I ever get around here is the silent treatment, and the "oh, I'm going to knock you to the ground" attitude! What is up with you guys today?

Katara still had a fire in her eyes. The others, however, stood back as Katara walked forward to meet Azula's apparent challenge. They didn't know what Katara was about to do… and they weren't sure they wanted to know. Katara continued to walk, to where she was directly above Azula. Azula looked sinisterly into her eyes…

Azula: So, all I get is the evil look? No words? Man, this is SOO boring!

Katara: (Quietly) You want words? Well here they are. When I'm done with you, you're going to wish you never came here… and you're going to end the same way as Zuko.

Azula then threw up her fist. A fire blast shot out, sending Katara up in the air and landing on the ground 50 yards away. Azula then popped up once again to refight.

Azula: Finally, someone decides to talk to me! What do the rest of you say to what she said?

Aang ran up and kicked her in the chest. Adding air to that kick, he blew her all the way across the courtyard. As the rest of them ran after her flying body, Aang ran back to Katara.

Aang: You OK, Katara?

Katara: (Quietly) Aang, you need to take away her bending… She's too powerful now.

Aang: Are you sure?

Katara: (Shamefully) Yes… that's the only way to defeat her.

Aang: I'll do my best, Katara.

Katara: Thanks Aang.

Aang: I love you Katara…

Katara remained silent and continued to lie on the puddled ground. Aang, seeing she wasn't going to say anything, ran off to help the others.

When he started over, he saw Azula beginning to bend lightning. Immediately, fear came to his eyes. He ran as fast as he could, and just as Azula was shooting it, he stuck out two fingers and recepted it. It bolted through him, and he redirected it back out. He shot it up into the sky.

Azula: Afraid to redirect it at me, Avatar? Afraid I'll do to you what I did to Zuzu?

Aang, weak from the power of the lightning, collapsed onto the ground, and struggled for some strength. As he lay there, Sokka looked directly into Azula's eyes.

Sokka: Azula, you're crazy. Please stop before another person dies…

Azula: (Surprisingly Civil) Don't you think that's what I'm trying to do here, peasant? I'm here, after all, to take back the kingdom that's rightfully mine… so don't I need to get rid of you to do that?

Sokka: Please, Azula, you don't know what you're doing here. Please stop this insanity…

Azula: I'm afraid I have no choice… (Decisively) Oh wait, I do… and I say NO!

Azula then jumped up and shot fire out of both her feet. The other five shielded themselves from the brutality of the blast.

This minor distraction Sokka had created was enough for Aang to regain his strength. He rose up, and with rings of earth, pinned Azula's hands and feet to the ground. He then touched her forehead and her chest.

A large light glowed from the two of them. The others, standing back as this was happening, looked in awe at the power of Aang, once again attempting to take someone's bending away.

As the lights glowed out of the two of them, Aang's blue light overtook Azula's dark red. The lights shined through the heavens and through all the dark clouds, creating a sight worthy of seeing…

And suddenly the light show ended. Azula fell to the ground (the part of her that wasn't already on the ground), and Aang stepped back from the immense amount of energy that demanded. But he smiled.

Katara, by that time, had gotten back up and walked over to the rest of them. Ty Lee immediately stepped forward and punched Azula's pressure points, immobilizing her.

Katara: Well, we beat her… so what should we do with her now?

Sokka: I don't know…

Aang: I think I know… let's take her to the second floor of the palace.

As he's saying this, Aang removes the rock pinning Azula to the ground. He looked at Sokka, who took her feet, and he dragged her motionless body toward the palace. The rest followed.

AZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZ

About 5 minutes later, they arrived at the second floor cell. They opened the door, and Sokka went in first, still dragging Azula. She had been quiet the entire time, obviously mulling over the sense of her defeat and the loss of her bending.

Katara was the one to then push Azula's body up onto the wall. Aang then redid the shackles that held her where she was. Katara and Aang both stepped back, both looking into Azula's eyes. She had a look of misery and hatred on her face.

Katara then turned around. She walked out of the cell, and the others followed her, not looking back. At last, they were all out, and they closed the door behind them.

And Azula's motionless body hung from the wall.

AZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZ

The seven of them walked back out into the courtyard. They immediately saw the destruction caused by the previous duel. They looked to the right side, and they saw Zuko's body lying there. Looking at the others, Katara began to walk down the stairs to his body. The others followed.

Katara: I guess we should bury him…

Sokka: Wow… I never guessed this could happen. How did it?

Katara: It was scary… Azula redirected it. She had all this power, and she caught Zuko off guard.

Suki: This is terrible… but we'd better get Zuko to a good spot.

Katara: I think he should be laid next to his mom…

Aang: Yeah… I think that's the best place for him.

The seven of them then walked into the palace once again, and out into the palace garden/yard. Aang and Sokka began digging a hole next to Ursa's grave. When they were done, Katara laid his lifeless body into it.

Aang: We should say some words…

Katara: I'll do it… Zuko, you were amazing… you left your father… you lost your mother… you joined us… you beat your sister… but she killed you so brutally… but Zuko, we got revenge… Zuko, you were a great person with a wonderful heart…

And Katara's eyes watered up

Katara: I'll miss you, Zuko…

And at that point, she nodded to Aang and Sokka. They began to throw the dirt on top of Zuko's body, and after a minute, they were done. All of them looked at each other, and they walked back inside. All except for Katara, who then knelt at Zuko's grave, just as he had done for his mother. The others didn't notice as they went back into the kitchen.

And the rain finally stopped falling as the tears streamed down Katara's face…

AZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZ

That evening at dinner, everyone was silent. It was eaten quickly and efficiently, with no one looking at each other. Katara finally had enough.

Katara: I need some rest. I'm going to bed. If you need me, please wait till morning…

Aang: Wait up, Katara…

Aang got up and followed her down the hallway.

Katara: (Frustrated) Aang, what do you want?

Aang: Wait, Katara, I have something to ask you.

Katara: Can it wait until the morning?

Aang: (Nervously) No… Katara, w… why… did you kiss Zuko?

Aang looked deeply into Katara's eyes. But all he saw was sadness and depression.

Aang: Katara, please tell me. I love you, Katara…

Aang looked pleadingly into her eyes.

Katara looked at Aang. She couldn't say anything. Inside her, forces were battling for emotions, and she was all mixed up.

Aang: Please, Katara…

But Katara's eyes began to water, and she walked swiftly into her own room and closed the door, leaving Aang by himself. He looked pleadingly after her, and after realizing that she was through with him, walked heartbrokenly to his own room.

AZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZ

Footnote: Ok guys, this is the end of Chapter 19. And for a wonderful little note, this Kataang wonder breakup is a forever CLIFFIE! The next chapter will not go into this.

Ok guys. This next chapter is the LAST CHAPTER. I NEED REVIEWS NOW! I will not start writing it until I get a review from at least one person on this chapter, so you better start sending in reviews! And I really do know how many people are visiting the story: and none of those people are reviewing! Please, if you are reading this story, do your part and review for me!

Hope you continue to enjoy these last two chapters of the story!

-Calypso-


	20. Chapter 20: The Cell: Part II

(NOTE:) This is the last chapter of this story. Hope you all enjoy!

AZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZ

Chapter 20: The Cell: Part II

KATARA, lying on her bed, looked into the darkness that overwhelmed her room. It was a darkness of menace; of sadness; of captivity; of anger; and the list of negative feelings of this certain darkness could go on.

As she lay there, her mind seemed to be off its normal tracks. Everything was all messed up. And questions were coming every nanosecond.

_What happened today?_

And with that first question, millions more, full of guilt and remorse, piled up.

_It's all my fault. Why didn't I listen to my inner feelings? Why didn't I go back when I first thought I should? Why didn't I protect Zuko? Why didn't I kill Azula, then and there? Why didn't I help defeat her while Zuko was still alive? Why did Azula do it, anyway? And why did I let it happen?_

And then her own feelings piled on top of these other thoughts.

_… Why did I kiss Zuko? Why did I tell him I love him? Why did Aang have to see me doing this? Why have I denied loving Aang and supported loving Zuko? Why haven't I told Aang the reason why I kissed Zuko? Why haven't I told him I love him?… Who do I love?_

This last question struck her with total surprise and lack of an answer. Who did she love? It was a question she didn't know the answer to: she couldn't understand what the reason was, or why she didn't say Aang and be done with it. She didn't know what stood in between Aang and her in the first place: after all, it had seemed like she had been meant for Aang ever since she found him in the iceberg less than a year earlier. So what was keeping her from loving Aang? What was she finding so attractive in Zuko?

The question she was trying to answer stood in the center of her mind. She tried to gather so many different pieces of memory to try to solve it. But she was incapable of it. As she searched her memory, though, she did encounter all of the moments she had spent with Zuko. They ranged from the time they were in prison together in Ba Sing Se, to the trip to find the man who killed her mother, and even to fighting Azula together at the end of the war, and to her healing him and looking into his eyes…

And then it hit her. Those looks; those moments. There weren't many, but they were enough… through all of those small yet decisive moments she had with Zuko, she had grown to collect a flourishing trust and attractiveness toward him.

Which lead to what happened just that day. She had kissed Zuko and told him that she loved him.

But why did Aang have to find out? He just made it harder on her… constantly trying to get her back, away from Zuko, who was constantly luring her in.

And now, Zuko was gone. Should she go back to Aang? Or should she stay single: keep to loving Zuko, even though he was gone?

This one decision was enough to make her crack. She didn't know what to decide. As she lay there, her mind tried to battle it out, like it had on a lot of decisions lately. This time, it was between liking Zuko or liking Aang.

As her inner mind tried to figure it out, she became tired, nauseous, and cranky. She so desperately wanted to achieve peace in her mind: she wanted to make a decision. But as she thought of the reasons why she should like Zuko, the reasons of why she should like Aang and the moments she had with him came up as well.

Thinking about what she had done with Aang, a much different history of moments came up. There were also so many more: a contrast to the few scarce moments she had with Zuko. She thought about: first finding him in the iceberg, showing him around the ship, telling him about the war, trying to calm him at the Southern Air Temple, talking to him during the large monsoon while trying to save Sokka at the same time, kissing in the Cave of Two Lovers, calming him while in the Avatar State in the desert, healing him after they left Ba Sing Se and looking into his weak eyes, embracing him after she caught up to him when he ran away, dancing with him at the dance party he hosted in the cave, kissing at the invasion of the black sun, and most recently, their full kiss in Ba Sing Se after the war was over.

A lot had gone on between Aang and her; compared to the little time she had spent alone and romantically with Zuko. So who should she choose? Who did she truly love more? She thought about every single possible aspect that could go into her decision. All the times she had spent with each of them, and all of the times she had felt like they were the one for her, contributed to her making a decision.

She didn't know who to choose, as the battle inside her raged on. She sat there, for what seemed like hours; but really only in the span of a couple of minutes.

And she finally had the answer: the person who she finally decided that she loved and that she would love forever. The person who she would devote her entire life to; the person who she would worship and pray for and dream to and look to for protection and run to for help. The person to make her life perfect.

Zuko.

The name rang a bell in her heart that made her think of her choice of who to love. And then the questions began. _How would she tell Aang that she had decided to go with Zuko and not him? How could she betray him like that? What would Aang say to all of this? Would he understand?_

But she assured herself that she was making the right choice. She assured herself that Aang would have to live with it: that Zuko was the person she was supposed to be with, and the person who she was supposed to dedicate her entire life to.

So how would she do just that? How would she serve Zuko? How would she make it up to him? How would she glorify his name through her services?

Throughout her thoughts, her room began to change her: her feelings began to change. They turned into anger. And they also turned into restlessness. The room around her gave her a feeling of imprisonment and fear, like a prison cell…

As she thought all of this, she looked out the window. She had opened all of her curtains. The storm had passed, finally, and tonight, the bright light of the full moon was flooding into her room.

And then her brain thought: _full moon_.

And she knew how she would redeem herself and Zuko.

She got up out of bed and snuck out of her room.

AZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZ

AZULA opened her eyes, waking up from a nap she entered after the others put her in this cell. She woke to an achy feeling in her arms and legs. She was chained to the wall… she remembered that. She tried to move them. She had feeling: that was good. She no longer suffered from the effects of Ty Lee stunning her. That traitor…

She looked around her. The conditions of the cell were ones she had just known two weeks earlier: before she had escaped from prison and gone to find her mother…

Those words… they hit her again. She thought about them for the first time since she had faced her… and killed her. She had won.

It had been her beautiful plan. And she had succeeded… for the most part. The ending, however, ended up short. She lost her bending, and she lost her power, ending up once again in a prison cell.

The cell… she thought about the cell. The cell was really haunting… she looked around, seeing shadows. They gave her ominous feelings of what was to come… It brought back many memories: of pain; of sorrow; of brilliant plans; of unforgettable nights; of dreams.

And with that, she thought about the night she slept in that really small cave while she was on the move, only about… was it only last night? Yes, it was… it had seemed like forever to Azula. That day, or today, as she remembered it to be, was so long, that it made last night (the night before the current day) feel like ages and ages ago…

As she thought about her night in that cave, and what she had dreamt… or had she been awake at the time? She wasn't certain: but that didn't matter, anyway… all that mattered was that she remembered what she experienced that night.

It was certainly something she would never forget, at least, not for a long time. That night, she had experienced a war inside her… making itself known to her for the first time ever that night. But she understood that it had always been going on… she just had ignored it, or it had never made an appearance; the cause for evil had overwhelmed good for so long that good had, for some time, stopped even trying to overtake evil inside Azula.

But good had once again tried that night. And it was close, too. Its cause was stronger that time… the dictatorship of evil had been growing weaker and weaker by day. It was almost as if Azula's plan was… breaking her. But evil had still prevailed inside her… for the umpteenth time in her life.

As she looked back to that experience, she started to see in front of her exactly what she had done over the course of the past two weeks with her brilliant plan. She had escaped from jail. She had found and killed her mother. She had fled the Southern Air Temple, and then fled from flood waters almost rising to flood the cave she had been hiding out in. She had gone to the capital city, dueled and killed Zuko, her brother, and had then faced the others who came to avenge Zuko by defeating her.

They had been successful… she hadn't been able to suppress the power of all seven of them. Especially the Avatar: she probably could've kept fighting, especially if he hadn't taken her bending away…

And she thought about that. She was so irritated… how could she let it happen? She was Azula… she was supposed to be invincible! She should've killed them all, then and there…

But something had held her back. What had it been? Had she been longing for a mocking conversation with the others, wanting to stick their loss of Zuko right in their face? Or was she mentally incapable of suppressing them with lightning anymore, especially after her brutal kill of Zuko?

This extremely puzzled her: she couldn't figure it out. Had she really been changing… again? Was something inside her finally taking effect? _Would good finally take over evil?_

The thought of this totally threw off her train of thought. But then again: she wasn't even thinking clearly in the first place! She was losing it… for the third time in three weeks. Good was overthrowing evil. Or, at least, it was trying.

And Azula saw what she had before; the night before. She saw an open battlefield, with the qualities of good fighting the qualities of evil. And it was truly amazing this time: the scenery was that of the valley where she had hid after returning from the Southern Air Temple, and the sky was that of a gleaming sun setting in the distance. It was twilight in her vision: the rays of orange and pink were all over the place. And the grass was greener; the water bluer; the mountains browner: everything was more vivid and glamorously beautiful. It was almost unrealistic: it was way too beautiful. But it seemed so peaceful… it made her feel peaceful…

Immediately, something happened. It changed Azula completely. She saw in her eyes a bright light: not coming from her cell, but coming from her mind. It was sending messages of freedom and serenity.

Her mind was vastly changing. And immediately, she felt differently: something inside her was totally moved. It was a feeling of inner warmth, and a feeling of peace of mind… something she hadn't felt completely in a long time.

But this peace of mind was different. It was kind-hearted; it was calm; it was peaceful; it was glorious. And as she was feeling it, she realized what had happened. She was different, all right, and it was through good overpowering evil. And she embraced it. It was a feeling; one of warmth and of peacefulness; that she had never felt before: one that had never been present in her past. It had been blocked out by all of the evil that possessed her.

What her mother had wanted to happen in her had finally come true: Azula had converted. She was a different person, now. Her mind was different. Her spirit was different. Everything in her: ranging from attitude to pure-heartedness, had completely converted to good. She was a completely different person: one who loved things, and understood other people. And as she felt this, she felt renewed. She felt revived.

And her personal appearance changed, too. She was different now. Her eyes laxed: they became less fierce-looking, and they turned into calm, peaceful eyes. Her lips turned upward into a smile, out of her before-everlasting scowl. Her nose seemed to blend in with her face more: making her look less intimidating. The entire structure of her face even seemed to change: she no longer looked sharp or evil: she now looked like a caring person, or a harmless civilian. Even her hair, which had before looked intimidating and powerful, seemed to relax and lighten up. The color of it seemed to turn a shade brighter (although she couldn't prove it: no one could), and being down and not in a ponytail or bun, looked more human-like and friendly.

The transformation that had been coming for such a long time was finally coming true: Azula was throwing out her evil side and becoming a good person. She was completely changed. Her peace of mind was one never accomplished by her in the past. Her goals of life were different, also: no longer did she think of her brilliant plan as "brilliant"…

That plan… now, she saw it as a new person. And looking at it, and looking at what she had done… it changed her completely. Her facial expression changed: to one of remorse, regret, and total shock.

_What was I thinking?_

This was the deadly question for Azula to come to first. She couldn't believe what she was thinking when she was doing what she did. She killed her own mother. She killed her brother. And she killed many others in the process of her "beautiful" plan.

_I was a monster…_

Her next thought: her mother was right. She really was a brutal girl. And Ursa had done everything in her power to try to make Azula good again.

She had been successful, after all! Azula was finally someone who could actually be understood as human. She knew why everyone hated her so much. She needed to make it up to everyone she had hurt…

She looked up at the ceiling of her cell.

_Please, Ursa, forgive me for everything I've done as a child. I've been possessed by evil demons: they've only led me along the right path. But you've led me along the right path. Please, help everyone forgive me for what I've done…_

And she looked to the ground, and for the first time in her life, truly began to sob for forgiveness for what she had done.

AZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZ

PRINCESS URSA looked down from the land of the dead up in the sky. She saw the light from Azula's prison cell, and immediately understood what was happening. A call for help. A plea for mercy. Azula was asking for forgiveness.

_Azula, I forgive you, _Ursa said in her spiritual mind. _And I pray that the others may be able to understand your change of heart, and that they will see who you were really meant to be._

And with that, Ursa sent her forgiveness to Azula.

AZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZ

KATARA walked up the stairs to the second floor and down the left corridor. She stopped at a door, and eventually feeling the power of her inner self, swung open the door and stepped in.

As she stepped in the room, she closed the door behind her. She stepped up to the end of the room. Light coming in from the small window on the side showed the figure of Azula. She was looking down at Katara, with a look of question and concern.

_That's strange… _Katara thought_… Azula's not… giving me a look of total hatred…_

Katara walked closer to Azula.

Azula: Katara… what are you doing here…?

Katara: (Harshly) I think you know why, Azula.

She got closer. Azula looked into Katara's eyes. Katara seemed to have a look of total hatred on her face. Azula's eyes widened. She began to be afraid.

Azula: What's going on…?

Katara: (Sinisterly) It's time you realize… what you do to other people.

Azula: (Frightened) Oh no… Katara, what are you doing?

Katara: (Her eyes slim as she looks devilishly into Azula's eyes) It's time I put you out of your misery…

Azula: (Mortified) Katara, no! I've changed, Katara, please forgive me!

Katara: (Cruelly) Like you really expect me to believe that!

The light from the full moon began to flood into the room. Katara, feeling the full strength of it, looked straight into Azula's face. She raised her hand up, and she pulled it back. She was bloodbending Azula.

Azula began to gasp for air. Katara pulled back harder. Azula's wrists and ankles began to bulge, underneath the shackles, and the metal began to dig into the growing skin. Azula shrieked in pain. Katara continued this, and eventually, the shackles popped, sending Azula crashing to the ground. Katara stepped back.

Katara: (Insanely) You're going to wish you never came here… that you were never born!

Azula: (Gasping for air) Please… bel… ieve… me… Ka… tara…!

But Katara didn't listen. She brought Azula up onto her knees, and she pulled harder. Blood came to her chest. Azula felt a burning in her chest. Katara had popped Azula's lungs, and they were filling up with blood. She then pulled up. Azula fell to the ground and choked up blood. It fell onto the floor, completely dark red.

Azula was choking. Her lungs were full of blood: she was getting no oxygen. At this time, Katara stopped and watched as Azula slowly choked to death. She grew pale as she continued to vomit blood. Her skin turned white, and her face started to turn blue and purple. Her pupils began to shrink. Eventually, she coughed up one last pint of blood. All color drained from her entire body, and her chest stopped moving. She lied on the ground, motionless…

AZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZ

Katara turned around, and walked away from Azula's rotting body that sat in the cell, watching over her every last minute on earth. She walked mercilessly out of the cell, slamming the door behind her.

And as she walked down the steps to the first floor of the palace, Katara's sanity began to slip away with every step she took...

AZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZ

Footnote: This is the end of the story! OMG! IT'S AMAZING!

Ok people, now you can officially review my story. IT IS COMPLETE! Please review. I want to know what all of you thought of it.

I'll be starting another story soon. Hope you all will want to read it.

And thanks for reading this story! I really hope you enjoyed it.

And with that, I leave you all with this (since I guess I have to leave you with some type of wisdom, or something like that): _Always forgive._

Again, I hope you enjoyed the story.

-Calypso-


End file.
